De Sobrenombres y Cursilerías
by Javmay
Summary: Furihata Kouki estaba totalmente preparado para la intimidación, poder y autoridad del gran-oh-Akashi Seijuurou (o eso se decía); sin embargo, nada nunca le capacitó para esto. "Amor", "Mi cielo" "Mi vida" eran nombres que le pararon el corazón como si fuese electrocutado; le avergonzaron como si se quitara la ropa en plena plaza pública… Pero, honestamente, Kouki debió anticiparlo


**Para quienes siguen mis Fic de "Slam Dunk", lo seeeeee~. Tengo varias deudas pendientes. Y lo prometo con sangre, publicaré **_**muy pronto**_** los próximos capítulos, pero estos meses no han sido fáciles, y al intentar distraerme, me puse al corriente con la tercera temporada de "Kuroko no Basket" y el amor ardoroso por Akafuri volvió con fuerza arrolladora. **

**Y así es como nació este Fic.**

**Se supone que lo publicaría para San Valentín, pero LITERALMENTE, lo terminé ayer en la noche, asique… Aquí está n.n. Espero que les guste, agrade o divierta. Honestamente, no tiene una trama central, es sólo un revoltijo de momentos cursis de esta pareja que nos derrite de amor. **

_**ADVERTENCIAS**_

_**Relación establecida. No esperen mucha coherencia o cohesión. Muuuuuuucha cursilería. Probablemente Occ. LARGUIIIIIISIMOO. **_

_**Tengan paciencia -.-U**_

**Esto está dedicado a todos los amantes o seguidores del Akafuri (L), y más importante, a todas esas personas que me han escrito hasta ahora. ¡Por ustedes es que sigo motivada!... MUCHAS GRACIAS…**

**De Sobrenombres y Cursilerías**

**JAV**

**.**

**.**

Sinceramente… Kouki debió haberlo visto venir.

No porque estaba saliendo con _él_;… el emperador, el ex capitán del equipo de basketball de Teiko, de la Generación de los Milagros… No porque el pelirrojo era _sorprendente _y _abiertamente _afectuoso. No porque era algo normal en una relación (al contrario, _todo _lo que involucrase a Akashi Seijuurou era _anormal_)_, _sino porque _las señales se presentaron frente a sus ojos _en varias después de llevar tres meses de noviazgo con el capitán de Rakuzan, Furihata era capaz de leerle mejor, de entender _ciertas _miradas, algunas palabras, cómo fabricaba sus frases, sus gestos**, **sus estados de ánimo y sus reacciones frente a ciertas situaciones.

Y a Furihata le gustaba pensar que gracias a sus diarios entrenamientos con Izuki-senpai (e incluso con Akashi) estaba desarrollando un mejor sentido de la observación y análisis de su rededor... ¿Pero, si era así…entonces por qué no vio esto antes?

_Pues justamente por ese desliz, las señales pasaron desapercibidas…_

Y he aquí las consecuencias de ese descuido:

_Vergüenza, más vergüenza, más vergüenza._

Recordando, Kouki creía que podía situar el _primer _y _segundo error _casi a finales de otoño del año pasado, cuando fue a visitar a su novio por el fin de semana…

**. **

**.**

…"_Realización tanto en letras como en brazos" _**[*] **leyó de manera distraída la frase que colgaba impecablemente de una pancarta en la pared frontal del gimnasio, antes de bajar la mirada hasta el cuaderno que descansaba en su regazo. Moviendo el lápiz entre sus dedos con cierto nerviosismo, intentó otra vez recordar los libros, pequeñas novelas u otras actividades que habían realizado como comité de la biblioteca de Seirin, para el reporte que debía entregar al encargado el lunes cuando volviese a clases.

Kouki, suspirando, se consoló recordando que tendría todo el domingo en la noche para terminarlo en caso de no finalizar en estos momentos, pero… _honestamente_, era mejor pretender escribir garabatos en su libreta, que observar el _brutal _entrenamiento al que estaba siendo sometido el equipo de baloncesto de Rakuzan.

Estaría mintiendo si dijese que no estaba arrepentido (y mortificado) de haber llegado tan temprano a la prestigiosa escuela de Kioto, pues si hubiese arribado _al menos _una hora más tarde, entonces _no _estaría sentado en las cómodas bancas muerto de aburrimiento y solo como un dedo, mientras su novio se encontraba ausente hablando con el entrenador sobre quizás-qué- cosas (aunque Furihata apostaría toda su mesada a que el pelirrojo estaba dándole instrucciones y órdenes al pobre hombre).

Kouki maldijo internamente la suspensión de toda actividad en Seirin por culpa de unas tuberías rotas a mitad de la mañana. Si _eso _no hubiese ocurrido, entonces ahora estaría entrenando con sus amigos y compañeros de equipo; observando con admiración a Kagami y Kuroko; aprendiendo de Izuki-senpai; precavido con las instrucciones de Hyuuga-senpai, y aterrado de la entrenadora. _Y no aquí, _escuchando la voz perturbadoramente animada de Hayama-san, o saltando en sorpresa por las clavadas de Nebuya-san, e incluso evitando mirar al intimidante tirador de tres puntos, Mibuchi-san.

Suspirando por lo que parecía la centésima vez en el día, guardó sus útiles en el bolso a su lado, para sacar su celular y audífonos. Si iba a aburrirse, entonces mejor hacerlo con música de fondo, pensó acomodándose el auricular azul **[*]** sobre sus orejas y buscando la lista de canciones.

Moviendo discretamente la cabeza al son de la música, saltó de miedo cuando un estruendo resonó desde la cancha. Furihata bajó la mirada (pues estaba en las bancas de más arriba/por privacidad y solitud/) para encontrar a un chico sentado de trasero en la duela, un balón todavía rebotando a lo lejos, y a Nebuya Eikichi de pie al frente de él y debajo del tablero. Kouki no necesitó ver más para adivinar la _espectacular tapada _que debió haber propinado el alumno de tercero y rey sin corona a ese otro jugador.

Lo que le llamó la atención, sin embargo, era que ninguno de los otros chicos se reía o miraban con curiosidad y/o admiración la escena (como habría pasado en Seirin).

_Realmente Rakuzan es otra cosa,_ pensó Furihata con asombro. Aquí el aire que se respiraba era de orden, disciplina, trabajo duro y constante. Los únicos que hicieron _cierto _escándalo, fueron los otros titulares del equipo; uno para regañar y otro para burlarse, pero el resto continuó con la práctica como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Furihata sabía que Akashi ya no era el tirano de años atrás, y que ahora era perfectamente posible evidenciar trabajo en equipo, conexión y armonía entre los jugadores en cada partido, pero intentar cambiar años de tradición en una escuela de renombre como era Rakuzan, y pretender erradicar la personalidad severa en Akashi, era un tarea imposible en tan poco tiempo, por lo que la escuela de Kioto continuaba poseyendo esa aura de perfección, superioridad y conducta regia que siempre le había caracterizado (y era justamente por eso, por lo que Kouki agradecía tanto pertenecer a un equipo como el de Seirin).

Cambiando la canción, jugó por un rato _Bubble Witch, _aprovechando el internet que llegaba al recinto (Akashi le había dado la clave del _Wifi _en una de sus visitas previas), sonriendo cuando pasaba al siguiente nivel. Mientras la nueva partida cargaba, echó una mirada rápida a la cancha, encontrándose con todos los chicos observando de reojo hacia la entrada del gimnasio (que se ubicaba debajo de las bancas en las que estaba sentado) en tanto que comenzaban a entrenar con más ahínco y seriedad. Kouki pestañeó en confusión por el repentino cambio de actitud, hasta que vio a la mismísima razón avanzando con un paso elegante y calmado (pero no menos autoritario) ingresando al lugar con sus cabellos rojos/magenta desordenados por la brisa de la tarde, su ropa deportiva impecable, y una libreta en una de sus manos. Furihata vio como Akashi caminaba hasta una de las bancas, mirando sólo una vez a Mibuchi (su sub-capitán), quien enseguida corrió hacia a él para revisar algunas cosas en el papel que sostenía.

Kouki no fue consciente (porque si lo fuera, _moriría _de vergüenza) de como se quedó observando a su novio como en un trance. Prácticamente ni pestañeó al tiempo que le veía platicar con una mueca serena, pero rigurosa; de como su postura destilaba liderazgo y poder, incluso parado junto a una persona mucho más alta. De como los músculos de sus brazos y espalda resaltaban cada vez que se movía para señalar algo. De como sus delgados labios parecían acariciar las presumibles palabras que salían de su boca. De como todo el aire del gimnasio mutó sólo con su presencia. Kouki miró sus shorts negros, probablemente un poco sueltos en sus caderas, pero ocultos por la polera larga y blanca que usaba incluso en verano. Se mordió los labios cuando bajó los ojos por sus pantorrillas para luego volver a su rostro. Tan guapo. Tan atractivo. Tan atrayente. De facciones finas, perfiladas con cuidado y elegancia; de pestañas cortas, pero marcadas. De labios que le derretían el cerebro y el corazón cada vez que los posaba en _cualquier parte _de su cuerpo. De una mirada penetrante y poderosa. De unos ojos magenta tan profundos como el mismísimo mar, pero afilados como los de un felino astuto y listo para atacar. De un aroma tan varonil y abrumador, que Furihata se encontraba todas las noches abrazando contra su nariz la polera que Akashi le regaló la primera vez que se quedó en su casa.

Furihata, sonrojado por recordar una de sus costumbres más patéticas y vergonzosas, negó con la cabeza con cierta vehemencia para despejarse. Mirando una última vez a su novio (que ahora se acercaba a la cancha para supervisar de cerca al equipo), volvió los ojos a su olvidado juego, que le mostraba la partida lista para ser jugada. Se entretuvo por varios minutos con su celular, algunas veces mandándose mensajes con Kawahara y Fukuda, cuando la frustración por no pasar de nivel le invadía; revisando su lista de canciones sin razón aparente, cuando la que estaba escuchando le aburría; y curioseando por las aplicaciones que nunca se había molestado en utilizar, cuando se hartaba de todo lo demás.

Suspirando _otra vez, _Kouki miró hacia la cancha por casualidad, frunciendo el ceño cuando no vislumbró por ninguna parte la cabellera que más resaltaba y sobresalía entre un mar castaño y negro. Furihata, curioso y confundido, estaba a punto de levantarse de su lugar para apoyarse en la baranda y buscarle (aunque probablemente estaba apoyado en la pared) sin embargo, cuando se dispuso a hacerlo, una voz a su lado casi le sacó el corazón de su pecho.

"Me disculpo por el aburrimiento al que seguramente estás sometido" Un poco asustado y enormemente sorprendido, Kouki volteó con rapidez hacia Akashi, quien se encontraba parado a sólo unos pasos de distancia con su porte formal y regio. Su rostro, sin señal de cansancio o sudor, se mantenía (como siempre) calmado e inescrutable, aunque Furihata podría apostar lo que sea (por el brillo de su mirada) que estaba sonriendo internamente con malicia por verle saltar como un cachorrito nuevo. Su voz, suave, segura y educada, le acarició como un bálsamo de magnifica calidad, llevándose consigo el miedo anterior y permitiéndole relajar su postura y expresión.

Furihata, no obstante su inicial sorpresa y vergüenza, había notado que Akashi había agregado el _seguramente _sólo para alargar la frase, pues _nada _escapaba de sus ojos escrutadores y expertos en observación; por lo que, aunque Kouki desease negar su supuesto decaído estado de ánimo, sabía que no podría mentirle (en conocimiento también de lo mucho que Akashi _aborrecía _las mentiras).

"N-no, no, está bien, además, es _mi _culpa… yo llegué muy temprano. Se supone que nos juntaríamos en la estación de tren alrededor de las 8, pero, bueno, ya ves… Pude haberme quedado en mi casa para hacer hora, pero… ehh-, no lo hice" Cerrando la boca para detener el parloteo incesante y nervioso, encogió los hombros y arrugó los labios, avergonzado de ponerse en ridículo (_de nuevo_)en frente de Akashi.

"De ninguna manera es tu culpa; no podrías haber adivinado lo que ocurriría en Seirin." Sabiendo que era completamente inútil intentar contradecirle o refutarle (porque Akashi Seijuurou, quizás no _siempre _ganaba, pero _constantemente _tenía razón)Kouki sonrió con nerviosismo y asintió en acuerdo.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Kouki, todavía _sintiendo _la presencia del pelirrojo a su lado, se preguntó internamente _por qué Akashi_ no volvía a su respectivo entrenamiento; sin atreverse a verbalizarlo, por supuesto, ya que, sin importar los meses que llevaban juntos (y la confianza que había nacido en ese tiempo) Furihata sabía que existían ciertos _límites, _y el cuestionar su accionar y/o decisiones era, _claramente, _uno de ellos.

"Si, bueno, t-tienes razón" Balbuceó colocando ambas palmas sobre sus rodillas y refregándolas para secarse el sudor y calmar indirectamente los latidos de su corazón. "… Aunque… creo que _tu _de todos modos lo habrías previsto" Continuó con una sonrisa pequeña hacia su novio, en un intento de aligerar el ambiente. Akashi, que hasta esos momentos le miraba fijamente y con serenidad, rompió su expresión en una ligera mueca divertida y engreída, que causó en Kouki una explosión de retumbes incómodos en su estómago, aun sorprendido de que _él _podía poner esas sonrisas en aquel bello rostro.

"¿Crees que habría sido capaz de anticipar un problema en las cañerías?" Preguntó el pelirrojo cruzando los brazos y sonriendo abiertamente con sorna. Kouki, sintiéndose valiente y confiado, rió y levantó los hombros.

"Obvio, como eres absoluto"

"¿Te estás burlando de mi, Kouki?" Esta vez su voz fue ronca, baja y _casi _peligrosa.

Kouki inmediatamente sintió como su cuerpo temblaba antes de colocarse tieso de miedo; los cabellos de sus brazos y cuello se levantaron como un gatito frente a una amenaza, y sus ojos se abrieron en señal de cuidado. Listo para (incluso) arrodillarse y suplicar misericordia, volteó para mirar a su novio, encontrándole con una ceja levantaba y los labios un _tanto _arrugados. Furihata no podría estar _completamente _seguro, pero apostaría (muy poquito) de su mesada a que Akashi sólo estaba siguiéndole el juego, y que en realidad no se sentía molesto o irritado con su tonta broma. Arriesgándose a perder quizás un ojo, sonrió un poco y negó con la cabeza.

"¡N-no! claro que no…" Replicó con pretendida vehemencia. Akashi, asintiendo, le _perdonó _entonando ese conocido sonido suyo que menguaba entre un _mmhh _y _aaha_… Furihata, sin poder aguantarse, se mordió el labio antes de preguntar: "Pero… ¿Lo habrías hecho?... ¿verdad?" Akashi le observó por dos segundos antes de voltear solemnemente el rostro hacia la cancha y responder.

"Absolutamente" Kouki rió abiertamente, sin poder aguantar la carcajada que le salió como un estornudo, poco acostumbrado a esas réplicas que Akashi se negaba a admitir eran bromas (pues según Seijuurou, él _nunca _bromeaba) **[*]**. El pelirrojo a su lado le miraba con los ojos entornados en diversión sincera. Sus labios, normalmente enmarcados en una línea severa, ahora se curvaban en una sonrisa dulce y suave. Cuando Kouki le miró de nuevo, los dos se observaron fija y profundamente antes de carraspear. "…En fin, la práctica no tarda en terminar. Si gustas, puedes esperarme en la entrada del gimnasio"

"¿No estaría molestando?" Preguntó Furihata con preocupación.

"Por supuesto que no" Akashi respondió enseguida, como si la sola idea fuese absurda. Sin malgastar otro segundo, el capitán de Rakuzan comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras. Kouki, entendiendo la señal (orden), tomó todas sus cosas y corrió (discretamente) detrás de él.

Ya en la cancha, Furihata dejó su bolso en el suelo mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la entrada para esperar por Akashi.

Todavía con los audífonos colgando de su cuello, Kouki se los colocó mientras observaba distraído el entrenamiento, pretendiendo no llamar demasiado la atención, lo cual, por supuesto, falló estrepitosamente tratándose de Mibuchi Reo, quien le ojeaba de tanto en tanto. Furihata juraría que si aun estuviese ese otro jugador, Chihiro Mayuzumi, también le habría mirado con _cierta _curiosidad hace ya bastante (por sus dotes de observación). Lo cual era justificable, supuso el castaño. Incluso allá de vuelta en Seirin muchos aun preguntaban con curiosidad morbosa si era cierto que salía con el _gran-oh-Akashi-Seijuurou. _

A Kouki ya no le molestaba (tanto), pero ciertamente le continuaba incomodando.

Aunque él y Akashi llevaban más de un par de meses juntos, nunca antes había interactuado directamente con ninguno de los compañeros de equipo de su novio, pues siempre que venía a Kioto, se juntaban en la estación de tren, y como habían empezado la relación a mediados de agosto (cuando todavía estaban en vacaciones de verano) tampoco habían aparecido oportunidades para que Rakuzan y Seirin se enfrentaran. Por ello, Furihata _entendía _la curiosidad de los demás, especialmente de los _amigos _de Akashi, ya que ¿Quién se habría imaginado que alguien como el mismísimo _emperador, _terminaría saliendo con alguien tan _simple _y _ordinario _como él?

Que las personas fisgonearan era normal (pero no menos molesto)...

Concentrándose en la canción que resonaba en sus oídos, Kouki jugaba con su celular o miraba distraídamente sus manos o pies, evitando observar la duela y a los jugadores; ya no tanto por vergüenza o nerviosismo, sino sólo por respeto al acuerdo tácito que mantenía con Akashi. Después de todo, Furihata sólo estaba aquí como un _chico esperando a su novio, _y no como el espía de un equipo rival. No sería apropiado _ni_ correcto aprender jugadas, e incluso conocer a todos los miembros que componían el esquema de Rakuzan solamente por tener la ventaja de verlos a través de su pareja.

De un momento a otro, notó que todos habían dejado de correr y practicar; buscando con la mirada la razón, vio a Akashi despidiendo a todos los miembros después de agradecerles su asistencia. Kouki, sonriendo con alivio, guardó su celular y audífonos en el bolso que descansaba en el piso. Cuando la sombra de una persona se desplegó sobre él, Furihata subió el rostro con una sonrisa, esperando encontrarse con Akashi, pero en cambio, desde arriba, le observaba Mibuchi-san con el rostro sereno, pero cauteloso.

"Asique _tu _eres la razón de por qué Sei-chan se ausenta _al menos_ una vez al mes los entrenamientos del sábado" Dijo con un tinte de voz que, Kouki esperaba, fuese de humor; lo que comprobó cuando el pelinegro sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Furihata estaba a punto de balbucear (de seguro una incoherencia) cuando una bola de luz amarilla se presentó frente a él.

"¡Te me haces conocido!… ¿verdad que tiene cara conocida? ¿Te conocemos?" Preguntó a una velocidad poco sana y entusiasmo exagerado Hayama-san, mirando entre Kouki y Mibuchi. El castaño se levantó y rascó la mejilla caliente de vergüenza.

"E-ehh…"

"¡Hey, tu!... ¿Acaso no eres de Seirin?" Gritó una tercera persona, de voz masculina y adulta, perteneciente al último rey sin corona. Lejos de tener una expresión amenazadora o precavida (como su pregunta sugería), el musculoso le miraba con interés y curiosidad.

"¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Lo conoces? ¿Quién es? ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Es amigo de Akashi?" Interrumpió el rubio bajando la cabeza y ladeándola como un gatito hacia arriba para mirar a su compañero. Kouki, para evitar que esta tortura continuara, hizo una pequeña reverencia y habló con firmeza pretendida.

"B-buenas tardes, mi nombre es Furihata Kouki, y m-me disculpo por interrumpir su entrenamiento"

"No hay razón para pedir disculpas, tu presencia no perturbó de ninguna manera nuestra práctica" Intervino en seguida la voz siempre suave, elegante y autoritaria de Akashi. Kouki, suspirando internamente de alivio, agarró su bolso y se acercó a su novio con un paso discreto, mirándole y agradeciéndole en silencio. El pelirrojo, entendiendo, asintió y volteó a sus compañeros. "Mibuchi, Hayama, Nebuya, les pido no acosen a Furihata-kun" **[*]**

"No estábamos acosándole, Sei-chan" Alegó Mibuchi con exagerada indignación.

"Sólo le preguntábamos quién es" Agregó rápidamente Hayama, todavía un poco intimidado (y asustado) de Akashi, quien, si bien no era el tipo raro de antes, continuaba poseyendo una presencia sobrecogedora, especialmente cuando les miraba como en estos momentos; tan fija, fría y profundamente.

"Emm… y si eres de Seirin, qué haces aquí… Tokio está un poco lejos" Preguntó Eikichi al recordar ese nombre del partido _memorable _que tuvieron en la final de la Winter Cup del año pasado.

"_Eso_, precisamente, puede ser considerado acoso" Respondió Akashi con los ojos parcialmente entrecerrados. Kouki, incómodo por causar esta situación, se pegó un poco más a su novio y respondió después de respirar un gran trago de aire.

"Vine a visitar a Akashi-kun" Respondió bajando los ojos al piso, sintiendo la mirada de _todos _sobre su nuca. Atreviéndose a echar una ojeada, se sintió satisfecho al encontrar la expresión maliciosa de Mibuchi-san, la suspicaz de Hayama-san y la confundida de Nebuya-san. Akashi en cambio, le observaba con los labios un poco abiertos, y sus ojos magenta tan brillantes como el sol de la mañana (Furihata creyó que le cegaron por unos segundos). Kouki no podía asegurarlo, pero creyó verle una pequeña sonrisa, que desapareció en cuanto bajó su afilada mirada a su celular.

"Furihata-kun, ya es tarde. Debemos partir" Dijo Akashi afirmando su bolso y el de Kouki. El castaño, avergonzado con esa muestra de caballerosidad, asintió despacito y se pegó a su costado.

"Ne, ne ¡No se vayan aun! ¿Por qué no vamos a comer un helado o algo así?" Intervino Mibuchi cuando estaban a punto de despedirse. Kouki sintió como su novio se tensaba a su lado, posiblemente irritado por el prospecto de arruinar su perfecto horario.

"Me temo que debemos rechazar tu oferta. Furihata-kun viajó por más de tres horas en tren, y esperó por mí durante toda la práctica; lo mejor será ir a descansar" Replicó Akashi en su lugar, mirándole con lo que parecía _preocupación. _

Furihata sintió de manera cruda como su pecho se apretaba de _afecto _por ese pequeño gesto. Oprimiendo los puños para evitar agarrarle la mano, se contentó con sonreírle suavemente.

"Ah~, pero es viernes. Mañana no hay clases, y el entrenamiento no comienza hasta las 10. ¡Así podemos conocer a Furihata-chan un poco más!" Kouki en seguida tembló por el _sobrenombre _dado. No obstante, olvidó el escalofrío en cuanto vio como un ojo de Akashi temblaba…

"Tendrás otras oportunidades para conocerle, ahora no es la apropiada" Su voz, _exageradamente _suave, no dejó dudas de la orden tácita. Kouki, mirando de reojo al resto, notó que los otros dos reyes sin corona también habían captado el cambio, pero Mibuchi, empecinado, le ignoró como si no tuviese importancia.

"¡Pero Sei-chan! Sólo un ratito…"

"_Reo_, no me gusta repetirme" Todosse quedaron quietos cuando _esa_ voz y_ esos_ ojos se hicieron presentes con autoridad escalofriante. Kouki, sin siquiera pensarlo, alargó una mano hasta la de Akashi, juntando sus palmas y refregando sus dedos con seguridad y confianza, _con ternura_; con la punta de ellos, acarició los contrarios, apretándolos y refregándolos para que volteara la mirada hacia él. Akashi, que observaba a Mibuchi hasta ese momento, bajó por unos segundos los ojos a la cálida unión, pestañando y regresándole el gesto con otro apretón marcado pero suave. Furihata, sonriendo, se encogió de hombros y le miró de frente.

"Sei, está bien. La verdad es que suena entretenido. Y así puedo conocer Kioto un poco más" Dijo con facilidad.

_Y _ese… _fue su primer error…_

Furihata no lo notó al comienzo, demasiado ocupado en calmar a Akashi con su mirada y su toque; sin embargo, el ver como los ojos magenta de su novio se abrían con sorpresa por unos instantes, pareció tirarle un balde de agua fría en plena espalda.

_Sei…_

_Le había llamado "Sei" en frente de otras personas…_

_¡Sei!_

Kouki sólo había comenzado a llamarle por su nombre hace menos de un mes, y solamente cuando se encontraban los dos juntos en solitud, seguros de que nadie más podría escucharles. Furihata, sintiendo el nacimiento de una ligera capa de sudor en su frente y cuello, abrió la boca para _retractarse, _para cambiar la frase, para cubrir su error (¡_para lo que sea_!)_, _con tal de _borrar _lo que había dicho.

¡Oh, Dios! ¿Cuán molesto estaría su novio por tamaña imprudencia? Nunca se habían llamado de manera íntima con otras personas alrededor, ¡Y ahora esto!... _Genial, Kouki, bravo… _Se dijo echando una rápida ojeada a su público. ¿Cuál de los tres chicos estaba más sorprendido? Furihata no podría decirlo (aunque parecía que Hayama ni siquiera estaba respirando). Ahora Kouki se abrazó para una mirada fría o despedida brusca. Probablemente Akashi le despecharía por su falta de decoro y sobre confianza. Quizás le pediría que nunca más se volviera por estos lares…

_Oh, dios, qué había hecho…._

_¡Eres un idiota, Kouki!…_

_Y justo cuando comenzaba de verdad a gustarme…-_

"Si estás seguro, entonces…" Interrumpió Akashi, volteando hacia Mibuchi con cortesía y una expresión pacífica "… Nos encantaría acompañarte en tu paseo" Terminó apretando la mano de Furihata y tirándole hacia la entrada de la escuela. Kouki, demasiado desconcertado para articular palabra, se dejó arrastrar mientras veía como los compañeros de su novio avanzaban con paso apresurado para ponerse a su nivel.

Esa tarde/noche, fue de lo más vergonzosa y bizarra.

De lo primero porque, obvio, Mibuchi no dejó de tirar indirectas y bromas a expensas de la _declarada _pareja. Akashi, sin pestañar y temblar los ojos, pareció no inmutarse con ninguna de las palabras o implicancias bochornosas; Kouki, en cambio, iba hundiéndose más y más en el asiento del local de helados que habían elegido. ¡Si hasta Hayama no les dio tregua!, inquiriendo qué como se habían conocido; cómo habían coincido tanto cuando vivían tan lejos; cuánto llevaban juntos; que harían este fin de semana; si se habían presentado formalmente a la familia contraria… Todas y cada una de ellas fue contestada por un Akashi inmutable y tranquilo, que (sin consultar) pidió sólo una copa de helado con _dos cucharas. _Nebuya fue el más inofensivo de los tres (más preocupado de comer y comer que de hacer preguntas incómodas); Kouki decidió que era su favorito.

Y de lo segundo porque, Akashi no le soltó la mano _ni una vez _durante la velada_. _Su agarre era de acero y hierro. Duro, fuerte, indestructible, impenetrable. Kouki estuvo varias veces tentado de separarse o, de al menos, pedirle que aligerara la fuerza, pero en cuanto le miraba, se encontraba con esos ojos magenta observarle con atención y… _¿reverencia?... _El rojo de su mirada parecía _frutilla derretida… _o frambuesas al jugo… o fuego extendiéndose sin apuro por un valle virgen. Había calor, y suavidad, y ternura, y comprensión, y deseo, y… otros tantos sentimientos que Kouki no estaba seguro de reconocer. Se sintió sobrecogido y abrumado. Abrazado con fuerza. Apretado a una pared de almohadas. Empujado a un acantilado.

_Algo _había cambiado en la mirada de su novio, pero Furihata no sabía exactamente _qué… ni por qué…_

El _paseo _terminó cuando se separaron del grupo después de llamar al chofer de Akashi para que les recogiera en el centro, viaje en el que Furihata intentó disculparse, pedirle perdón por actuar y hablar sin pensar, no obstante, a penas el chofer subió la _ventanilla _de privacidad, Seijuurou se le lanzó encima como un león hambriento.

"E-espera, n-necesito-" Balbuceó Kouki cuando su novio bajó los besos hasta su cuello. Lamiéndole debajo de la barbilla, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja y pellizcándole con los dientes el pulso que sobresalía con exageración por la excitación, Akashi le tenía aprisionado contra el asiento, con una mano aferrada a su nuca y la otra viajando de arriba para abajo por su torso. El pelirrojo, aprovechando que Kouki mantenía los primeros botones de su uniforme abiertos, instaló sus labios hinchados en la clavícula visible, suspirando sobre ellos y chupando con gula la piel parcialmente enrojecida.

"Yo también te necesito" Susurró y gimió con voz ronca y profunda. Furihata jadeó, débil ante esas palabras, e igual de desesperado por un poco más. Olvidándose de su vergüenza y disculpa por unos momentos, el castaño bajó el rostro y buscó los labios de su novio con ansiedad, encontrándolos abiertos y húmedos por los besos compartidos hace minutos. Abrieron sus bocas y se pegaron sin importarles que posiblemente el chofer pudiera escuchar _todo _lo que estaba pasando.

Kouki le abrazó por la cintura, tocándole y apretando sus costados y espalda, tirándole sobre su cuerpo y disfrutando del peso sobre su pecho. Akashi, gruñendo, le tiró de los cabellos para profundizar el beso, lamiéndole su interior y entumeciéndole sus sentidos.

Cuando Seijuurou, después de apoyarle parcialmente en el asiento (con exactitud, su torso), comenzó a bajar ambas manos por su cuerpo, Furihata gimió de vergüenza y excitación, poco acostumbrado a esas caricias y exploraciones. Esa misma respuesta, no obstante, motivó a Akashi para, después de dudarlo por varios segundos, llevar una mano hasta la entrepierna de Kouki. Con dedos suaves y titubeantes, rozó con poca fuerza la cremallera y el bulto que se sentía a través de la ropa. Furihata lloriqueó con la íntima caricia, pegando sus labios con más fuerza contra su novio, lamiéndole los labios y suspirando por la sensación adictiva.

"Kouki" Susurró Seijuurou besándole la mejilla y extendiendo toda su mano en la entrepierna de su novio. Furihata, abriendo los ojos, comenzó a sentir pánico; especialmente cuando Akashi se dispuso a bajarle la cremallera.

"E-espera, y-yo…" Intentó decir mientras pretendía separarse del irradiador de pasión que era el emperador en estos momentos. Akashi, sin prestar atención a su protesta, continuó bajándole el cierre y abriendo el botón de su pantalón escolar, para introducir unos dedos hasta la ropa interior. Kouki, ya totalmente asustado y nervioso, se separó con más ímpetu y le empujó al otro lado del asiento.

Sólo silencio le siguió a la acción por unos segundos, llenado por opresiones y respiraciones agitadas.

"…Me disculpo por mi atrevimiento… debí pedir tu aprobación" Dijo Akashi con una voz tirante y forzada; sus ojos se encontraban fijos en las manos empuñadas sobre sus rodillas. Furihata, sintiéndose culpable por la reacción sorpresiva, negó con la cabeza e intentó sonreír.

"N-no, no, está bien; es sólo que… me s-sorprendiste, eso es todo" Akashi asintió e inhaló profundamente antes de arreglarse su cabello y uniforme. Kouki, notando que él también probablemente lucía desordenado, se acomodó las ropa y el pelo, todavía sintiendo sus mejillas calientes y la saliva de su novio en el cuello y comisura de los labios.

No es que Furihata no deseara a Seijuuro; _todo lo contrario, la verdad…_ Sin embargo… en estos tres meses de relación, no habían llegado más lejos que besos largos y profundos, y caricias restringidas de la cintura para arriba cuando lograban encerrarse en la habitación de uno de los dos.

Kouki no se consideraba un mojigato o niñito virginal, pero tampoco le fascinaba demasiado la idea de que su primera experiencia sexual fuese en la parte de atrás de un auto (con público no deseado). Y sinceramente, nunca imaginó que Akashi fuese de esos que perdieran la compostura en un lugar tan inapropiado.

_Pero ese _algo _en su mirada no desaparecía… _Al contrario, Furihata podría jurar que había sido justamente _eso_ lo que había gatillado esta reacción apasionada.

Kouki, incómodo y culpable por la expresión neutra de Akashi, se mordió el labio y respiró un gran trago de aire antes de acercarse a su lado, pegarse a su costado y buscar una de sus manos. Seijuurou le miró con sorpresa parcial, devolviéndole el agarre y observándole fijamente. Furihata, tragándose su nerviosismo, se acercó y le besó con suavidad en los labios.

"N-no es que no _quiera… -_tu sabes… _hacer _esas cosas… pero… ¿no aquí?" Susurró preocupado por su falta de labia, frustrado por no hacerse entender, inquieto de que quizás su novio le malinterpretara… pero su intranquilidad pareció ser fútil, pues Seijuurou sonrió un poco y le besó la frente con ternura.

"Lo entiendo perfectamente. Yo tampoco me encuentro inclinado a compartir nuestra primera vez con Hisoka-san a poco más de un metro de distancia. No era mi intención presionarte; espero puedas perdonarme" Akashi dijo en voz baja y solemne, como si se tratase de un juramento sagrado.

"¡Obvio que si!" Furihata replicó de inmediato, sonriendo y apoyando la mejilla en el hombro de su novio. Akashi, al comienzo rígido por la acción, no tardó en relajar su postura y rodearle con sus brazos.

En silencio observaban a través de los vidrios polarizados como viajaban por la ciudad hasta la _mansión _Akashi a unos kilómetros de distancia. Kouki, debilitado por el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo del pelirrojo, agotado por las emociones del día, no previó el sueño que comenzó a invadirle. Ablandando sus músculos y acomodándose más contra el otro cuerpo, cerró los ojos y suspiró como un cachorrito contento.

A punto de caer totalmente en la somnolencia, Furihata dio un respingo y se sentó recto al lado de Akashi.

Seijuurou, confundido (y un poco molesto), le miró interrogante por su repentina acción y distancia.

"¡Akashi-kun, lo había olvidado por completo!" Exclamó Kouki con un pálido rosado en sus pómulos y los puños bien apretados al lado de sus muslos.

"¿Akashi-kun?" Murmuró el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño y congelando el cuerpo.

"¡Lo siento! _De verdad_ te pido disculpas por lo de hoy en la tarde… No era mi intención llamarte _Sei_ en frente de los demás, pero en ese momento… no sé… simplemente se me salió… Sé que fue imprudente, y quizás un poco inapropiado… Debí preguntarte antes. Lo siento, de verdad" Su habilidad de hablar rápido **[*]**, como nunca, le permitió expresar de manera un tanto elocuente su real arrepentimiento. Akashi, con los músculos cada vez más rígidos y tensos, le observó por un par de segundos antes de pestañar y exhalar un suspiro.

"No es necesario que pidas perdón; si bien es cierto, tu exclamación me sorprendió, a decir verdad, disfruté _bastante_ el escuchar mi nombre de tus labios; _especialmente_ ante la presencia de otras personas" Arguyó Seijuurou con su mirada fija en su novio, quemándole con el rojo de sus ojos y atrapándole con la seriedad de sus palabras. Furihata, con los labios y ojos abiertos, pestañeó varias veces para salir de su estupor. Con su corazón retumbando ansioso detrás de sus costillas, Kouki tragó y asintió varias veces, incapaz de articular palabras o sonidos. "…Es más, me encantaría que el _mundo entero_ disfrutara de escuchar tu voz hablando mi nombre…"

_Ese, fue su segundo error..._

Akashi Seijuurou no es el tipo de persona que habla sólo para rellenar el silencio; Akashi Seijuurou siempre piensa y medita concienzudamente su discurso antes de expulsarlo. Todas sus frases son, previa y fríamente, analizadas y calculadas antes de ser verbalizadas. Es más, en la mayoría de los casos, sus palabras tienen un doble sentido, una intención, un propósito, una orden para el o los receptores. Y Kouki, observador y ya un poco conocedor de sus maneras, debió anticipar y caer en cuenta de la _elección_ de palabras. Quizás si hubiese prestado más atención a su mirada, a su postura, al aura que desprendía su cuerpo, Furihata habría sospechado o pronosticado el desenlace de la situación…

_Pero lo dejó pasar... _

Perdido y abrumado con los intensos ojos de su novio, Furihata se limitó a intentar controlar la vergüenza que le apretaba la garganta y el estómago en nudos que juraría fueron puestos por otra persona cuando estaba distraído.

"Dicho eso, ¿Podrías extenderme la misma cortesía, y permitir que te llame Kouki en frente de los demás?" Preguntó Akashi con una expresión normalmente serena, pero extrañamente circunspecta.

"O-obvio" Respondió con todo el aire que venía acumulando en sus pulmones, encogiendo los hombros y coloreándose como un tomate cuando notó la sonrisa deslumbrante de Seijuurou.

Kouki no había comprendido en esos momentos el _por qué _de esa expresión; ¿De verdad Akashi era _tan_ feliz con algo tan banal como era escuchar su nombre y diciendo el suyo a cambio?... Aunque Furihata admitía que era algo que él mismo consideraba bastante íntimo, no había generado dentro de sí más que suavidad, seguridad y confianza. Pero eso era todo.

Distinto caso fue para Akashi (al parecer), quien en lo que restó del viaje a su mansión, le acercó a su cuerpo y se aferró a él como un niño abraza su primer osito de felpa. Había enterrado su nariz entre el desorden que eran sus cabellos castaños; aspirado su aroma como si fuese la más exquisita fragancia que había ingresado a su sistema; besado sus mejillas con suavidad y profundidad; tocado y acariciado sus labios como si fuesen pequeñas almohadillas delicadas.

Al bajarse del auto, Seijuurou le había abrazado casi con fuerza dolorosa, besado con ferocidad y afirmado del cuello con seguridad.

"Kouki" Suspiró contra sus labios. Furihata, confundido, pero no menos encantado, cerró los ojos y le correspondió el abrazo por su cintura, estrujando sus dedos en la firme y marcada espalda de su novio. Seijuurou suspiró contra su cuello; le besó la piel con más sensualidad que sus previas caricias, y se alejó un poco para verle de frente. "…Permanece en mi cuarto durante la lección con mi tutor de economía" Instruyó con suavidad.

Kouki, que ya sabía sobre la apretada agenda de su novio, asintió mientras se mordía el labio; aguantándose las ganas de pedirle que desistiera de esta clase. _Estás muy cansado, _quería decirle… _Por qué no te tomas un poco de tiempo para ti, _quería insistir… _Aprovechemos este corto tiempo que tenemos juntos, _deseaba alegar…

_Pero decidió callar… _Pues desde el comienzo Furihata fue consciente de la persona con la que estaba saliendo; con la decidió comenzar una relación amorosa. Akashi Seijuurou no era simplemente un estudiante, un jugador de basketball, el mejor alumno de su clase y generación, el presidente del consejo estudiantil, el heredero del Grupo Akashi… _un Akashi… _Su novio era _todo _eso combinado y entrañado en un cuerpo que debía lidiar con cientos de responsabilidades y deberes que una persona común fallaría en continuar por unos cuantos meses. Y por ello, exigirle, pedirle o cuestionarle sobre sus lecciones o compromisos, era negar a Seijuurou como persona; era solicitar que dejase de ser él mismo; que desafiara sus propios principios y enseñanzas.

Kouki sólo podía ser paciente, y esperar el momento en el que tuviera la confianza y valentía necesaria para pedirle que no se estresara; que el mundo no acabaría porque no había realizado o asistido a alguna de sus actividades. _Ya llegara el día, _se dijo esbozando una sonrisa para inclinarse y besar la mejilla de su novio.

"Te diría _que te vaya bien, _pero eso contigo es obvio… asique mejor-" Se cortó para darle un beso directo en los labios. "…Te digo que estaré esperando pacientemente en tu habitación" Terminó chocando sus labios con deseo arrollador y sobresaltado; ese que nació por la misma actitud osada de Akashi.

Seijuurou, sorprendido, pero inmensamente complacido, abrió su boca, inclinó el rostro, y le correspondió con la ferocidad que le abrumó en cuanto se encontró a solas con su novio. Afirmándole por ambos costados de su cuello, le movió a su antojo y placer, apretándole cuando necesitó de más presión, y abriéndole cuando el deseo de más humedad amenazó su inestable cordura.

"Debe irme" Interrumpió Akashi al separarse con cierta brusquedad. Sus labios, mojados, hinchados y rojos, eran la evidencia más clara de a dónde se dirigía esta sesión de besos. Furihata, entendiendo como se sentía, asintió con timidez y las mejillas rojas, incapaz de hablar o balbucear algo.

Seijuurou le tomó de la mano y guió hasta su cuarto, donde, con un último beso, se despidió hasta cuando terminara su lección.

**.**

**.**

Ese fin de semana, aunque ya lejano, fue uno que Kouki nunca podría borrar o eliminar de sus recuerdos; y con total honestidad, tampoco _quería _hacerlo. No tanto porque fue la primera vez que admitió su relación frente a otra personas sin tapujos (al llamarle de manera tan íntima y agarrarle la mano con tanta soltura), sino por lo que pasó _después_ de todo ese escándalo silencio.

Cuando Akashi arribó a su recámara después de finalizar su última clase del día, Kouki le _pidió _que descansara por unos momentos; que tomara un baño. Que comiera algo. El pelirrojo, como nunca, siguió sus "instrucciones" con orden militar; y ya final, ambos acostados en la cama, después de ver una corta comedia por _Netflix, _Seijuurou le abrazó por la cintura, y le besó con esa ternura que desplegaba sólo cuando ningún ojo curioso podía amenazar su armonía. Kouki, nervioso, pero conteniendo su timidez, le devolvió cada una de los besos con el doble de dulzura y entrega, sonriéndole con las mejillas rojas y las manos titubeantes en su espalda.

"Kouki… ¿me dejarías… _tocarte_?" Le había preguntado con los ojos fijos, casi severos y profundos. Furihata, con la garganta obstruida y el cuerpo azotado por un escalofrío de miedo, asintió dos veces antes de ver como su novio sonreía un tanto y le acariciaba la mejilla con la punta de sus dedos... con tanto cuidado, tanta ternura. Kouki no pudo asegurarlo en ese momento, pero el pelirrojo lucía _nervioso, _inseguro… algo _impensable _para alguien como el _gran-oh-Akashi-Seijuurou. _Pero así fue. Eso es lo que un chico tan simple y sencillo como Furihata lograba en el emperador de Rakuzan. Dejarle expuesto y vulnerable. Real. Sin armas. Sin su genialidad para escudarse. Sin su autoridad para esquivar. Sin su intimidación y poder para controlar.

Esa noche no llegaron _hasta el final, _pero fue la primera experiencia sexual para _ambos; _la primera vez que se desnudaron completamente para los ojos ávidos que les observaba. Fue la primera vez que se tocaron debajo de la cintura como ellos hacían en solitario (o al menos Kouki). Akashi le había tocado y marcado con mordiscos y chupetones del cuello a sus pantorrillas. Le tanteó su trasero, y le masturbó como sólo un primerizo puede hacerlo: con inexperiencia, nerviosismo y pausa, _pero mucho entusiasmo. _Y Furihata se dio cuenta, por primera vez, de lo atractivo, bello, guapo y _arrebatador _que era su novio. Suspiró por él. Le quitó el aire. Le dejó sin palabras, sin neuronas y sin mucha confianza en su propio cuerpo. Sin embargo, fue el mismo Seijuurou que, agarrando una de sus manos, la apoyó en su pecho marcado y trabajado.

"Tócame tu también" Había susurrado Akashi después de _hacerle venir, _con el cuerpo pintado de un pálido rosado y brillante de sudor encima de su contorno. Su expresión, incierta, neutra, pero muy intensa, dejó a Kouki con los labios secos y su interior en llamas. Furihata, sentándose incómodamente entre los muslos de su novio, le tanteó su pecho, primero con los dedos, después con toda la mano; le acarició sus abdominales y tragó saliva por el calor propagándose por su figura. Le besó el cuello, la clavícula y los pectorales. Le acarició sus muslos y espalda. Y besándole en la boca con los labios abiertos y la lengua ansiosa, le masturbó lentamente, rojo de vergüenza y no pensando nada más que _ohpordiosohpordiosohpordios… _una y otra y otra vez… (Aunque le gustaría decir que le besó para excitarle, la verdad es que lo hizo sólo para no mirarle directamente a la cara).

Al día siguiente, era decir _poco _que Seijuurou no se separó de él ni por un segundo. Incluso en el entrenamiento matutino del sábado le obligó a quedarse en la entrada del gimnasio a sólo unos pasos de distancia; _bien cerca, _le demandó con la mirada penetrante. Y cuando terminó, se negó de inmediato a la invitación de Mibuchi para disfrutar la tarde en una salida de grupo.

A decir verdad, por ese mismo comportamiento, Kouki olvidó todo lo demás que le rodeaba y ocurría. Sí Seijuurou había dicho algo raro el día anterior, entonces Furi lo dejó pasar como la brisa que le congeló esa misma mañana.

Y además, Akashi comenzó _ese _tipo de actos con lentitud; gradualmente; silencioso; como un felino acorralando a su presa; no muy seguido y sólo a las semanas después con la misma sutileza y tacto de todo sus actos. Kouki, por eso mismo, no prestó atención al _tercer _y _cuarto error _cuando se le presentaron frente a sus ojos.

Recordando, fue poco más de un mes después de ese fin de semana, para celebrar tardíamente el cumpleaños de Akashi, al cual Kouki no pudo asistir por problemas de coordinación y horario.

**.**

**.**

Akashi, como siempre preparado (y prácticamente oráculo), había hecho una reservación en el restaurante con anterioridad para este día, anticipándose a la absurda cantidad de personas que salían por estas fechas navideñas para pasear, comprar regalos o simplemente disfrutar del ambiente festivo. Hoy, 23 de diciembre, habían planeado salir por todo el día. Caminar por la ciudad y hacer un poco de turismo durante la mañana, almorzar algo ligero (grasiento) en la tarde, divertirse en algún parque o centro comercial en lo que restaba del atardecer, y terminar con una cena (romántica) en la velada antes de que Furi tuviera que partir a casa, pues su madre le había exigido que estuviese en casa para el 24. Kouki habría presentado más batalla contra aquella demanda, alegando que no le parecía una idea totalmente disparatada el pasarla con su novio…._ Pero ahí estaba el detalle… _que su madre _no _sabía que Seijuurou era su pareja amorosa… Toda su familia creía, al contrario, que Akashi era simplemente un _muy _buen amigo que le ayudaba en los deberes y que influía de manera positiva en su vida como sólo un _señorito _con elegancia y pedigrí innatos podía hacerlo.

Por lo que _no… _a pesar de sus deseos, Kouki calló y aceptó el llegar a casa a tiempo.

Por esa razón, Furihata había arribado a Kioto la noche anterior en el último tren de la jornada, después de salir del trabajo de medio tiempo que se había conseguido a través de su hermano mayor **[*] **para juntar algo de dinero extra para la excesiva cantidad de regalos que pretendía dar.

Seijuurou, tomándole de la mano, le guió hasta un restaurante lujoso y de renombre, del cual hasta Kouki había leído en los folletos sobre la ciudad con más espíritu imperial de Japón (según algunos). La entrada, de unas puertas gigantes con intrincados colores que serpenteaban entre caoba, rojo vino, dorado y negro, sobresaltaban en la fachada del local de apariencia milenaria. Con algunos toques modernos, ventanales de vidrio se extendían de derecha a izquierda por unos metros, logrando vislumbrar el interior y maravillarse con el garbo y estilo de sus salones.

Kouki, tragando sonoramente, tiró el cuello de su camisa mientras se acercaban a la anfitriona y organizadora que se ubicaba detrás de un mesón pequeño y azabache, decorado con oro dibujando una enredadera por las orillas. La mujer, con el cabello impecablemente amarrado en su nuca, hizo una reverencia y les saludó con educación.

Tanto Kouki como Seijuurou correspondieron el saludo con el mismo gesto, continuando Akashi por pedir la mesa que había reservado bajo su apellido. La anfitriona, con ojos brillantes después de leer el _importante _nombre, les lideró hasta una pequeña sala recluida y exclusiva, con paredes hermosamente engalanadas. En seguida tomaron asiento y la mujer, que se presentó como _Etsuko, _les dijo que de inmediato se aproximaría su mesero de la noche.

Furihata, sin darse cuenta, se quedó por varios segundos con los labios secos y la mirada maravillada observando el salón y (por entre la puerta entreabierta) a las personas que frecuentaban este tipo de restaurantes. Sintiéndose totalmente fuera de lugar, con su pantalón de tela marrón, camisa y vestón, se despeinó sus cabellos en un gesto nervioso. La fragancia del lugar, suave a la nariz; los colores, armónicos para sus ojos; los muebles, cómodos para su cuerpo; le hicieron pensar por un instante que se encontraba en el paraíso.

Seijuurou, no quitándole los ojos de encima, seguía con intensidad cada movimiento, suspiro o _tic. _El pelirrojo, con las manos en sus rodillas, juntó sus dedos sin saber qué hacer con ellos. Se negó a pensar que era nerviosismo. Rechazó totalmente la idea de inseguridad. _Sólo estaba ansioso. _Expectante y anhelante por la _aprobación _de su novio. Si bien ésta era la celebración (tardía) de _su _cumpleaños, Akashi _odiaría _hacerle sentir inadecuado o incómodo. Se supone que éste era un momento para los _dos, _especialmente si tomaba en cuenta que no se verían de nuevo hasta después de año nuevo (por los compromisos que tenían).

"¿Y… qué te parece?" Preguntó Akashi con su voz aterciopelada y profunda. Kouki, dando un respingo, volvió la mirada hacia él con el rostro arrugado en vergüenza.

"Es-… hermoso… No sé que más decir. Es-es simplemente increíble. Nunca había entrado a un lugar como este" Respondió encogiendo los hombros. "¿H-habías venido antes?" Preguntó después de morderse el labio y mirar una vez más a su alrededor.

"Curiosamente, no. Sin embargo, recibí muy buenas referencias, en especial a lo que concierne a la comida" Replicó Akashi ladeando el rostro; gesto que Kouki encontró de lo _más _adorable (aunque _nunca _lo diría en voz alta, por supuesto). Asintiendo, Furihata se acomodó en el asiento sin verdadera necesidad, todavía sintiéndose avergonzado por su vestimenta y maneras. "…Si no te parece apropiado, podemos marcharnos" Le interrumpió Seijuurou con el ceño un poco fruncido, agitado él mismo por su incapacidad de hacer a Kouki sentir _bien. _

"¡No-no! Me gusta, en serio… es sólo que… No estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de lugares; eso es todo" Viendo la mirada recelada de su novio, Furihata sonrió con delicadeza y confianza "…Sei, de verdad, no te preocupes… Sólo estoy feliz de estar aquí… contigo" Susurrando lo último, bajó los ojos a la mesa, demasiado abochornado por sus palabras como para hacerle frente.

Akashi, suavizando sus facciones, subió una mano para buscar la de Kouki, la que tomó y amarró con sus dedos, firmes, tiernos, cálidos y aseguradores.

"Yo también" Dijo el pelirrojo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mientras hablaban y discutían la última película que habían visto (intentando no platicar _demasiado _de baloncesto), ingresó de manera silenciosa el mesero encargado de atenderles por la noche. El muchacho, presentándose como _Genichi, _hizo una reverencia y les entregó el menú al tiempo que recitaba los especiales y las preferencias. Kouki, leyendo los platos, casi sintió como sus ojos salían de sus cuencas cuando vio los exorbitantes precios; por supuesto había traído dinero consigo, pero después de gastar _tanto _durante lo que llevaba de día, ahora no estaba en su mejor momento, y _menos _para tamañas cantidades.

"Esta noche me gustaría _sopa de tofú_" Furihata, escuchando a su novio, rodó lo ojos por la predecible elección, ya anticipando lo que pediría después. "…Junto _yudofu_" Finalizó Akashi volteando hacia a un Kouki que se aguantaba la risa detrás de la mano. Por muy cuidadoso que Seijuurou era con su dieta diaria, su _obsesión _por el tofú parecía ser el único alimento por el que renunciaría (de vez en cuando) a su riguroso régimen.

Furihata, negando con la cabeza, olvidó su anterior diversión para concentrarse en el menú. Desconcertado y confundido, miró sin leer la _carta_, sintiéndose un poco perdido y no totalmente enfocado. ¿Qué podía pedir que no fuese demasiado costoso, pero que tampoco le dejase en evidencia de su pobre estado monetario? _¿Una ensalada?,_ pensó con el rostro arrugado... _No, muy obvio, _se reprendió mordiendo su labio inferior. _¿También una sopa?, _continuó buscando la sección de ese plato. _Oh-por-dios, ¡¿Pero que le ponen a estas sopas?!… ¿diamantes?... _se preguntó al leer las etiquetas de los precios.

"¿Y tu qué vas a ordenar, amor?"

…

_¿Amor?..._

_¿Le había llamado-… Amor?_

…

_¡¿Amor?!_

…_._

_Amor…_

…

"Hay _omelette de arroz; _tu favorito" **[*] **Continuó Seijuurou, como si no hubiese dejado caer una bomba sobre la mesa con esa elegancia suya.

Kouki, sin poder respirar, inhalar o _pensar_, con el cuerpo tieso y la boca un poco abierta, se quedó viendo a su novio como si fuese un fantasma, una aparición mágica, un duende de cuento infantil o un monstruo escondido en el closet. De reojo, no obstante, vio la mirada _divertida_ del mesero, causando que la vergüenza impetuosa y abrumadora subiera a mil grados más por su cabeza, dejándole _abochornado y sofocado. _Rojo hasta la punta de sus orejas, Furihata asintió sin saber qué más hacer o decir para sacarse la asfixia que le apretaba hasta las entrañas.

_Y _ese… _fue su tercer error._

Furihata Kouki quizás no era un ser humano notoriamente excepcional. Era un estudiante promedio. Un jugador de baloncesto regular. Le gustaba leer, pero no enciclopedias e intrincados ensayos. Era considerado una persona tranquila y madura para su edad, pero Kouki sabía que todavía le quedaba mucho por experimentar y aprender. Pero si había _algo_ de lo que estaba _orgulloso, _era de lo mucho que había crecido este último año; no en términos físicos, por supuesto. Sino porque estos últimos meses le habían enseñado y nutrido como persona y como deportista; le habían entregado amigos incondicionales; momentos de pura felicidad: mostrado la recompensa del trabajo duro; le había dado lecciones de vida tan valiosas como era el simple hecho de disfrutar cada partido en el que tenía el encanto de jugar.

Sin embargo, _una _de las cosas que más valoraba, como basquetbolista, era su desarrollada capacidad de observación que, obviamente, no se acercaba ni de cerca a la de Kuroko o Akashi (ni siquiera a la de Takao), pero contenía su propia esencia y forma, pues no se basaba en una habilidad natural o capacidad sobresaliente, sino en _instinto y percepción, _en ensayo y error, en experiencia y aprendizaje. Y como tal, aunque no lo pareciera, Furihata notaba _muchas _cosas… pero un detalle importante de esa destreza ganada, es que Kouki fallaba muchas veces en verbalizar lo que veía. **[*] **Sus pensamientos quedaban en eso. Sus observaciones y conclusiones eran sólo trabajadas dentro de su cabeza. Privada y solitariamente. _Y eso le jugó en contra en estos momentos. _

Porque dentro de él, su cerebro dio cientos y cientos de vueltas al _término _o _sobrenombre _utilizado por Seijuurou, preguntándose sobresaltado y mortalmente mortificado por qué le había llamado así tan de repente; ¿se le había escapado? (_claro que no; estamos hablando de Akashi_, se respondió); ¿se estaba burlando?; ¿era una prueba para estudiar sus reacciones?; ¿quería avergonzarle?... Esas y más quedaron sin respuesta por su falta de verbalización.

Sin atreverse a preguntar, cuestionarle o hacer notar que fue _muy _consciente del-… _nombrecito, _Kouki observó al mesero con una sonrisa nerviosa y avergonzada.

"S-si, yo quiero un-, emm, o-omelette de arroz… por favor" Dijo antes de bajar los ojos a la mesa. El muchacho, haciendo una reverencia, les preguntó si deseaban un brebaje, a lo que Akashi ordenó por la falta de palabras del castaño. Ya retirado el mesero, Seijuurou, que había alejado su mano para afirmar el menú, volvió a sostener una de Kouki entre sus dedos.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Preguntó con el ceño arrugado. Furihata, intranquilo por el súbito contacto y la pregunta, asintió mientras intentaba hallar una razón plausible para su ausencia mental, sabiendo que su novio no le dejaría en paz hasta que le honrara con una explicación.

"E-s sólo que…" Comenzó dudando y rascándose la mejilla en un tic nervioso "…Los precios me dejaron… i-impresionado; eso es todo" Esquivando exitosamente la verdadera causa, Kouki suspiró y sonrió para aligerar el ambiente. Akashi, correspondiendo el gesto, llevó la mano que mantenía agarrada hasta sus labios, donde le besó con ternura cada uno de sus dedos.

_Menudo descaro… _Kouki, rojo de la vergüenza por el romántico gesto, sintió sudor en la parte trasera de su cuello.

"No te preocupes por eso" Le dijo Seijuurou antes de cambiar de tema.

Como siempre con Akashi (afortunada o desafortunadamente), Furihata muy pronto olvidó todas sus preocupaciones y dudas. Todo el bochorno humillante que le había invadido por el-… _sobrenombre… _desapareció tan rápido como un dulce cerca de Murasakibara. Hablaron de todo y de nada: De sus planes para lo poco que quedaba de vacaciones; de cómo había sido la _Winter Cup _de este año; de lo que podrían hacer la próxima vez que Akashi fuese a Tokio… Incluso, tocaron el _sensible _tema de admitir su relación a sus padres, (pues Akashi tampoco había informado a su _familia_)_._

La cena, que habían disfrutado entre miradas dulces y risas suaves, había terminado muy pronto para el gusto de ambos, quienes sabían que el término de ella significaba también la partida de Furihata_. _Seijuurou, sosteniendo su mano en un agarre de acero, le llevó _lentamente _a la estación de tren más cercana para despedirle. Ingresaron con un paso calmado al andén, buscando una banca entre las pocas personas que esperaban el tren de esta hora: sólo se encontraron con un par de hombres mayores ojeando el periódico, más un pequeño grupo de jovencitas que les quedaron observando cuando entraron de la mano.

Kouki se sonrojó de pies a cabeza cuando las chicas rieron por lo bajo. Seijuurou, ignorándolas, le llevó al asiento más cercano.

"¿E-entonces… irás el 3?" Preguntó Kouki para desligarse del bochorno (ya llevaba demasiada mortificación para _toda _una vida).

"Así es, pero sólo por un par de días" Asintió Akashi recordando los planes que habían hecho para que él fuera a Tokio en enero. Kouki, viendo la expresión conflictiva del pelirrojo, le apretó la mano para llamar su atención.

"Lo importante es que nos veamos" Replicó con una sonrisa que Seijuurou agradeció pegándose más a su lado. Furihata, mirando en dirección del túnel subterráneo en espera del tren, sentía como su novio le acariciaba el dorso de su mano con los dedos, un tanto ásperos por tanto sostener una pelota, pero con esa ternura y delicadeza tan extraña para alguien tan inflexible y ecuánime como el conocido _emperador_. Escuchando ya cerca el sonido de los rieles, Kouki se levantó y agarró el pequeño bolso a sus pies con la mano libre. Con Seijuurou siguiéndole, se acercaron a la línea límite.

El tren, meros instantes después, arribó a su lado rompiendo la armonía y silencio del lugar.

"Nos vemos la próxima semana" Dijo Furihata mirando a su novio de frente. Akashi, separándose de su mano para sostener su rostro por ambas mejillas, le observó profundamente, sin sonreír, pero tampoco endureciendo sus facciones. Kouki esperaba un beso, o quizás una despedida _ligeramente _cursi, pero _algo _en su estómago le revolvió los nervios cuando esos ojos tan penetrantes le asaltaron el alma con ferocidad. El castaño se sintió expuesto, expectante y muy, muy agitado.

_Y con razón…_

Porque nada le hubiese preparado para el:

"Estaré contando los segundos, mi amor"

Que soltó Akashi antes de besarle bruscamente.

_Y _ese_… fue su cuarto y último error… _

Lo primero que Furihata pudo registrar, fueron las risitas chillonas y (supuestamente) sutiles del grupo de niñas que ahora subían al tren. Lo segundo, fueron los labios aun pegados a su boca, insistentes y demandantes por una respuesta. Kouki, total y completamente _humillado y avergonzado, _le besó con fuerza y le soltó al segundo después con el ceño fruncido, dispuesto a pedirle a su novio que parara con esas demostraciones que le agitaban el corazón como un juguete que temblaba por una batería eterna, y le mortificaban como nada en toda su corta vida.

"Te amo" Murmuró Seijuurou esta vez, bajando la mirada con una expresión que parecía rígida e inescrutable. _Pero para Kouki, con sus ojos mejor entrenados y acostumbrados a sus maneras, _vio tan claro como el cielo despejado de la mañana, la vergüenza en sus pómulos y la vacilación en sus ojos, _pero más importante… _escuchó la sinceridad en su voz.

Cualquier irritación y bochorno que Furihata estaba experimentando, se evaporó tan rápido como el agua bajo un sol intenso de verano. Olvidó al instante la molestia y sus mejillas rojas. Ignoró el latir descontrolado de su corazón. Le importó un comino que esas niñitas continuaban viéndoles como si fuesen un show público.

"… y yo a ti" Dijo Kouki rápidamente, antes de darle un corto beso en los labios y correr al tren para no verle a la cara. A los segundos después, las puertas se cerraron con el altoparlante avisando el viaje, permitiendo que Furihata se fuera con la imagen de un Seijuurou sonrojado y sonriente.

Y por eso, _sólo por eso, _Kouki, sin importar que _todavía _le avergonzara hasta la médula que su novio le llamara o le dijera cosas tan cursis en público, lo olvidó en favor de ese adorable recuerdo.

**.**

**.**

Error tras error, habían llevado a que Furihata Kouki, hoy por hoy (dos meses después del primer incidente), estuviese acostumbrado a los-… _sobrenombres _cuando estaban ante otras personas. _"Amor" _era el más común e inofensivo. _"Mi cielo", _el que le tensó hasta los músculos de los pies. Y _"Mi vida", _con el que casi se desmayó. Muchas veces Kouki deseó alegarle, pero su novio era implacable y sutil… _muy, muy sutil… _Y manipulador, por supuesto. Ya que le llamaba así, para luego inmediatamente agregar algo que le derretía hasta la última célula de su sistema, dejándole enamorado e incapaz de reprocharle _nada. _

Lo que _no _quitaba lo vergonzoso. No restaba el bochorno. No le dejaba menos mortificado.

¡Y menos cuando lo hacía frente a personas que _ambos_ conocían!

Una cosa era llamarle y decirle cursilerías ante desconocidos, pero otra _muy _diferente, era frente a amigos y _familia. _Lo que, lamentablemente, experimentó en carne propia no pocas veces.

**.**

**.**

Sentado en su cama y apoyado en la cabecera, Kouki se mordió la cara interna de su mejilla mientras acomodaba la pantalla de su _notebook _para dejar la cámara apuntando a su rostro y pecho.

"¿Así está bien?" Furihata preguntó a Akashi, quien le miraba con serenidad desde otro lado de la pantalla. Detrás del pelirrojo, que le esperaba con sus codos apoyados en el escritorio y las manos unidad sosteniendo su barbilla, se podía apreciar la taciturna luz de la luna entrando por el ventanal de su cuarto (por el que Furi no podía evitar quedarse mirando el inmenso terreno que la mansión Akashi poseía como _patio trasero_)

"Perfecto" Murmuró Seijuurou tirando un lado de su boca. Kouki, riendo con timidez, se acomodó sobre sus mantas y observó con abierta fascinación las facciones de su novio, tan impecable y atrayente con la luz de la pantalla pintándole y resaltando su cuerpo en la mediana oscuridad de su habitación. Hoy, martes en la noche de una semana de principios de febrero, era la hora para la _cita _semanal que tenían por Skype, independiente de si se verían o no dentro de algunos días.

"¡Unh! Se me había olvidado decirte… el otro día escuché esa canción de la que hablaste la última vez que nos vimos, ¿te acuerdas? ¿la de esa película? y… lo siento, pero no sé a qué le llamas música, porque eso _claramente _no lo es" Dijo Kouki con una sonrisa burlona. Seijuurou levantó una ceja, devolviéndole una mueca socarrona que a penas y se veía detrás de sus manos entrelazadas. **[*]**

"Debí anticiparlo. Ustedes, los fanáticos del _pop _contemporáneo, suponen que si una canción no es comercial, difícilmente es música" Replicó Seijuurou con un aparente tono de voz resignado y reprobatorio; todo fingido, por supuesto; delatándole el brillo de sus ojos y sus labios arrugados (para evitar una sonrisa). "…Estoy decepcionado, Kouki" Finalizó antes de suspirar con fingido cansancio.

"¿Ah, sí? Pues yo estoy decepcionado de ti, Sei… Es la _peor_ canción de la historia… ¡Si hasta me dio miedo!... Mientras la escuchaba creí que aparecerían los _Illuminati _o algo así" Rebatió Kouki después de bufar y cruzarse de brazos. Akashi, enternecido por el puchero en los labios de su novio, rió suavemente y alargó la mano hasta la pantalla; apoyando un dedo sobre ella, suavizó su expresión y ladeó el rostro esperando por su castaño. Furi no tardó en acercar su propia mano y dejar un dedo sobre el del pelirrojo con una sonrisa dulce.

"Para sacarte del pozo de la ignorancia, este sábado llevaré unas canciones que comenzarán tu educación musical" Continuó Seijuurou con una expresión relajada y sonrisa fácil; Kouki, sintiendo las _famosas _mariposas en su estómago por verle de esa manera tan relajada (¡a causa de él!), no cayó en cuenta de sus palabras hasta que iba a contestarle.

"Ehh- ¿te refieres a _este _sábado?" Preguntó arrugando el ceño con preocupación. Akashi, rápido en entender, cuadró su cuerpo y levantó una ceja.

"Si, ¿hay algún problema?"

"Es que… bueno… con Kuroko y los chicos organizamos una salida con los _senpais… _como es el último año que estaremos todos juntos….y además, la escuela ya está terminando, asique…" Intentó explicar Furihata encogiendo el cuerpo y moviendo las manos en un tic nervioso, que sólo aumentó al ver como el rostro de su novio se descomponía en molestia.

"Tienen las vacaciones de primavera para reunirse" Replicó Akashi con una expresión inescrutable y fría. Kouki, frunciendo el ceño, empezó a sentir un repentino rayo de irritación ante esa actitud desapegada.

"Si, pero la mayoría se va a otra ciudad en un paseo o para la universidad. Es el único día en el que todos podemos" Informó Furihata subiendo los hombros y hablando con cierta firmeza. Akashi, al otro lado de la pantalla, endureció visiblemente sus facciones, ajustando los hombros en una posición rígida e inclinándose hacia adelante.

"Kouki… Si no voy este sábado, no podremos vernos hasta principios de abril" Le recordó Seijuurou con una nota impaciente e indignada en su voz normalmente educada y aterciopelada. Furihata sabía que se estaba refiriendo a los deberes que ya pronto recaerían sobre el heredero Akashi por estas semanas. Su padre, que si bien es cierto, no había reaccionado de ninguna manera violenta o contraria a la relación _homosexual _de su hijo, había dejado _muy claro_ en claro que no permitiría que Seijuurou aflojara su rendimiento; al contrario, sumándole más y más responsabilidades y obligaciones a su ya apretado horario (como en una especie de castigo).

"Ya sé, pero… qué quieres que haga, ya me comprometí con los chicos" Alegó Kouki con cierto aire desesperado.

"¿Acaso no quieres estar conmigo?" Aunque Seijuurou no lo dijo explícitamente, Kouki no tuvo problemas en escuchar la verdadera pregunta: _¿Los prefieres a ellos sobre mí?_... encontrándose inusualmente molesto con su novio por la actitud caprichosa e injusta que estaba desplegando.

"¡Obvio que si, Sei!" Respondió subiendo de manera inconsciente la voz. "… Cómo puedes preguntarme eso…" Susurró esta vez indignado. Akashi pareció no inmutarse ante su rostro entristecido. "… pero como te dije, esto lo tenía planeado desde antes; no puedo cambiarlo ahora" Continuó con resolución, decidido a no dejarse manipular por Seijuurou, sin importar lo mucho que deseara verlo, tocarle y besarle. Después de todo, _nadie _debería hacerte elegir entre tus amigos y tu novio (_especialmente _este último).

"¿A qué hora es esta…_reunión_?" Ignorando el tono despectivo de Akashi, Furihata suspiró mientras le respondía que a las 6 de la tarde se juntarían para cenar, y después, casi con seguridad, terminarían en el apartamento de Kagami por el resto de la noche. Seijuurou se quedó observando con intensidad un punto más allá de la pantalla, dejando a Kouki agitado y… _afligido_… (Con la situación, con la actitud de su novio, con su propia incapacidad para arreglarlo…).

Furihata, nunca hasta esos momentos, odió tanto que estuviesen en una relación a distancia, obligados a hablar por Skype y limitados a verse cada ciertas semanas y por unas cuantas horas (con suerte dos días), pues por ella no podía ir a su casa; ir a buscarle a su escuela; esperarle después de un entrenamiento; ir a verle jugar un partido; salir a citas cuando se les diera la gana;… y _reparar cualquier discusión cara a cara. _

"Sei, yo…" Kouki empezó a decir para evitar que la discusión se fuera de las manos, y terminara como algo más grande de lo que realmente era. Pero Akashi no le dio la oportunidad.

"Me disculpo, pero acabo de recordar que tengo un compromiso _previo_" Interrumpió Seijuurou con cortesía fría e indiferente antes de _cortarle… _

_¡¿Cortarle?!..._ ¿El perfecto, educado, respetuoso, controlado y siempre compuesto Akashi Seijuurou acababa de-… _cortarle_?

Kouki, bufando, le llamó de nuevo, _y de nuevo, y de nuevo. _Con las manos temblando y la mente a mil, corrió a su celular sobre el escritorio para marcarle. Esperó durante un minuto, y otro más y otro más. _Lo intentó de nuevo. _Otra vez. Y otro más. Pero el contestador automático le recibía _cada vez _con una voz mecánica y artificial. Y si no lo tenía claro antes, entonces ahora Kouki supo con _seguridad_ que estaba siendo ignorado.

Sentándose en su cama con brusquedad, Furihata dejó caer el rostro entre sus manos, apretándose los ojos irritados y adoloridos con dedos débiles y tambaleantes. La nariz le ardía y su corazón latía con una fuerza que le dañaba el pecho. Se sentía miserable. Perdido. Confundido. _Muy enojado. _Pero por sobretodo, _con el corazón roto… _

Por supuesto, no era la primera vez que Akashi y él discutían, pero siempre, _siempre, _arreglaron cualquier desacuerdo antes de separarse. La política impuesta en su relación era nunca irse enojados, frustrados u ocultando algo. La honestidad era prioridad. La armonía una factor clave. ¿Pero esto…? Kouki no entendía cómo se le pudo escapar tamaña tontería de las manos; cómo Seijuurou se había permitido actuar de manera tan poco razonable.

Soltando un suspiro quebrado, Kouki se tiró de los cabellos para evitar el llanto. _Ya lo arreglarían. _Lo harían, de eso estaba seguro. No podían terminar. No, de ninguna manera.

_No… _pensó Furi sollozando y estirándose sobre sus frazadas.

Los días pasaron y lamentablemente, Akashi no le buscó de ninguna manera. No le llamó, no le mandó ningún mensaje de texto, un e-mail, notificación en _facebook…. Nada. _Pareciera que hubiese desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Y aunque ya por el viernes Kouki estuvo horriblemente tentado de pedirle a Kuroko prestado su celular para llamarle desde otro número y sorprenderle con su _astucia_, la vergüenza le detuvo antes de abrir la boca.

Al comienzo Furihata se sintió desconsolado, adolorido y roto por ser ignorado de esa manera… pero a medida que pasaban los días, un inusual fuego nació en su corazón: _¡¿Cómo podía Seijuurou hacerle esto?!, _se encontró pensando por las noches_… ¡¿Como se atrevía a tratarle así, cuando no dudaba en decirle cuanto le amaba ante todo el mundo?! … ¡¿Cómo Akashi podía reaccionar de manera tan inmadura?!... _Se decía bufando con la mirada decaída y fija en sus manos o hacia fuera de la ventana.

Para el sábado en la mañana, Furihata, con ojeras por la falta de sueño, con el rostro pálido por la fatiga y la preocupación, se levantó dispuesto a pasar el día con tranquilidad hasta la tarde, cuando se encontraría con sus amigos y disfrutaría de la velada con todos sus senpais. Quizás su ánimo estaba menoscabado. Sus movimientos eran más lentos. Su corazón no latía emocionado por nada. Su pecho no se oprimía ni por casualidad. _Pero Kouki se dijo que estaba bien. _Todo estaría bien.

"Kouki" Le llamó su madre desde la cocina.

"¿Hmm?" Respondió acercándose.

"¿Puedes ir a la tienda a comprarme unas cuantas cosas?" Le preguntó con la mano extendida, sosteniendo un papel con las presumibles compras y el dinero necesario. Furihata, feliz con la distracción, asintió y se dirigió a su cuarto para buscar su celular y llaves.

Rascándose la mejilla y mirando hacia el piso, atravesó el patio delantero de su casa y salió lentamente por la reja; al cerrarla y voltear para iniciar su camino al _mini-market_, chocó de frente con el pecho de una persona que justamente iba a tocar el timbre de la entrada.

"¡Oh, perd-!" Kouki se detuvo al encontrarse de frente con la mismísima causa de su insomnio y falta de alegría.

Akashi le miraba impasible y neutro, con esos ojos magenta intensos y profundos, pero brillantes de una emoción que Furi no se molestó en descifrar.

"… ¿Qué haces aquí?" No pudo evitar inquirir con cierta brusquedad, sintiéndose sorprendido, maravillado, feliz, pero _muy _disgustado y frustrado. Todo lo que venía reprimiendo durante esta semana se manifestó como un tornado en su pecho y cabeza. Toda la frustración, el enojo, el dolor, el sufrimiento, la incertidumbre parecieron consumirle la cordura. Sus emociones le revolvieron el estómago como un conjunto poco saludable de comida, mareándole y dejándole indefenso y _débil. _

"Estoy aquí para verte" Respondió Akashi con el cuerpo rígido. Sus puños apretados se mantenían tiesos a sus costados. Sus labios eran una línea recta. Sus ojos miraban y buscaban en el rostro de su amado la expresión que delataría su humor.

Kouki resopló con poca cortesía, mordiéndose la lengua para no expulsar un desdeñoso _"¿ahora quieres verme?...", _que aunque no fue dicho en voz alta, pareció ser entendido por un Seijuurou que tembló y dio un paso hacia atrás, como si un golpe en el estómago le hubiese obligado a moverse.

"Ya te dije que hoy-" Comenzó a decir el castaño con cansancio y resignación.

"Lo sé, tienes un compromiso con tus compañeros de equipo y amigos, pero… ¿No tienes planes ahora mismo o mañana, verdad?" Kouki, cauteloso, alzó la vista hacia su novio, impresionado al encontrarle con una expresión insegura e inquietada. La molestia que aun le consumía sus pensamientos, disminuyó al verle tan vulnerable, tan expuesto.

"Ehh…no" Respondió después de unos segundos. Increíblemente, Akashi no ocultó su suspiro aliviado, dejando a Furi aun más débil en su convicción de permanecer fastidiado.

"Entonces… ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?" Preguntó Seijuurou en un susurro suave e _implorante. _Y Kouki tuvo ganas de llorar. Tuvo ganas de gritar y alegar, y caer sobre sus rodillas. Porque Akashi _no _tenía derecho de hacerle esto. No podía simplemente enojarse por algo tan estúpido y egoísta, después ignorarle por días, y más tarde aparecer de la nada en su casa esperando que le recibiera con los brazos abiertos. _No podía esperar que le perdonase tan fácilmente. _Pero Furihata sintió como toda su resolución se quebraba ante sus ojos con aquella expresión anhelante y esperanzada. Kouki aun no podía explicarse como alguien tan intimidante y poderoso como Akashi lograba lucir tan adorable… _Aunque, probablemente, era el amor nublándole la mente…, _se dijo antes de asentir unas cuantas veces. Silencio incómodo les envolvió después de eso. Furi miraba sus pies y Akashi le observaba a él. "… ¿Ibas a alguna parte ahora?" Preguntó el pelirrojo apuntando al papel entre sus manos.

"Mmh, mi mamá me mandó a comprar" Respondió Furihata con una mueca.

"Ya veo"

Silencio nuevamente. Kouki, suspirando, pestañeó hacia el cielo despejado antes de bajar la mirada, fijándose por primera vez en el bolso negro que descansaba junto a la pierna derecha de Seijuurou.

"Entremos a dejar tu maleta" Dijo apuntando a su casa. Akashi asintió antes de agarrar su bolso.

Al entrar, lo primero que hicieron fue dirigirse a la cocina para saludar a su madre, quien les miró confundida y sorprendida ante la inesperada presencia. Kouki le explicó, con vergüenza fingida, que se le _había pasado totalmente que Akashi vendría hoy. _Su madre, ya conocedora de su relación (y encantada con Seijuurou), le saludó con efusión, ofreciéndole algo para beber o comer. El pelirrojo declinó sus ofertas con una sonrisa educada y suave, antes de seguir a Furihata hasta su habitación.

Dejaron las cosas y abandonaron la casa sin intercambiar ninguna palabra. Iban caminando lado a lado, más cerca de lo políticamente correcto para amigos, pero no lo suficiente para la pareja que evitaba mirarse de frente. Kouki, nervioso y frustrado consigo mismo, suspiró y observó de reojo a su novio.

"Y… ¿Qué hubieras hecho si te respondía que estaba ocupado todo el fin de semana?" Preguntó más para hacer tema que por curiosidad. Akashi no tardó ni un segundo en contestar.

"Me habría registrado en un hotel, y habría venido de todos modos a insistir por tu compañía" Furihata, rojo desde el cuello hasta las orejas, bajó los ojos hacia el piso con los latidos de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos de manera abrumadora.

"E-eres ridículo" Susurró echándole un mirada rápida.

"Sólo por ti" Murmuró Akashi de vuelta, sonriéndole con tristeza y resignación.

Finalmente fueron a comprar y volvieron a la residencia Furihata iniciando de a poco una conversación inofensiva. Evitaron deliberadamente mencionar estos últimos días, ignorando el _gran elefante _que se interponía, pero decididos a superar la anterior tensión. La madre de Kouki, entendiendo que probablemente los jóvenes novios querrían privacidad, les dijo que no era necesario que se quedasen a almorzar en casa. Akashi, aun vacilante, invitó a Kouki a pasar el día fuera, a lo que el castaño aceptó con una sonrisa tímida.

Gracias a ello es que caminaron con sus manos entrelazadas por un parque hasta un restaurante sencillo cerca del lugar. Hablaron y rieron como si nada hubiese ocurrido, y Seijuurou no le soltó ni por un segundo mientras se movieron por la ciudad, besándole en la frente cuando Furi hacia algo que el _emperador _consideraba tierno; abrazándole cuando descansaban en un parque, y besándole con necesidad y desesperación cuando encontraban solitud.

Ya cerca de la 5 de la tarde volvieron a casa de Kouki para cambiarse de ropa; decidiendo Furihata que llevaría a Seijuurou con él para no generar más problemas; y honestamente, porque _tampoco _quería separase de Akashi.

Arribaron al restaurante un poco tarde (por culpa de los besos y toqueteos que compartieron mientras elegían qué ropa ponerse), encontrando ya a todos reunidos. Al acercarse a la mesa, más de uno pareció ahogarse con su propio aire cuando vieron a Akashi Seijuurou dirigirse hacia ellos. Kouki se encogió en vergüenza, pensando que pudo, al menos, haber avisado (advertido) a Kuroko de la situación. Pero _lo hecho, hecho estaba, _por lo que inhaló bien profundo y sonrió con timidez a sus compañeros y amigos.

"¡H-hey! Lamentamos la tardanza" Saludó Furi moviendo la mano y mirando a todos como si nada extraño pasara.

"Buenas tardes" Saludó educadamente Seijuurou.

"Ehh—Buenas tardes" Correspondió Hyuuga con el rostro arrugado en confusión e irritación. Riko le siguió enseguida, sonriendo con nerviosismo y dándole un discreto golpe a su novio. Kiyoshi, que había participado activamente después de su operación en , pareció ser el primero en recuperar el habla, al sonreír abiertamente y con exageración, agitando la mano e invitándoles a tomar asiento. Kouki, agradecido de su senpai, buscó un asiento cerca de Kawahara y Fukuda, pero asegurándose de que Akashi quedase en medio de él y Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun, que agradable sorpresa" Dijo Kuroko; a su lado, Kagami se atragantó con la bebida que estaba tomando. "No estaba informado de que vendrías" Continuó mirando rápidamente a Furihata, que se sonrojó y evitó esos ojos celestes tan astutos.

"Es un gusto como siempre, Kuroko. Y Kouki no tuvo tiempo de avisarte, pues fui yo quien se auto-invitó hoy en la tarde" Dijo Akashi lo suficientemente alto para que lo demás escuchasen. Furihata, que revisaba el menú en esos momentos, levantó la carta para ocultar el rostro de ojos acusadores o molestos. Kawahara, a su lado, le dio una patada, que el castaño no tardó en devolver. Fukuda le tiró un trozo de pan y Kouki le reprendió con una mirada enojada.

"Espero que todo esté bien en Rakuzan" Continuó Kuroko con educación. Kouki, tragándose un suspiro aliviado, sonrió cuando vio como Kagami se unía a su _sombra _y, por ende, a la conversación con Akashi. El resto de la mesa, al principio cauteloso, no tardó en volver a su anterior estado de relajación y alegría.

Furi rió y habló con sus amigos de los últimos días; recordó momentos y anécdotas con sus superiores y se enorgulleció de mostrar el lado educado, normal y suave de su novio, que escuchaba con inusitada atención cada una de los cuentos relatados principalmente por Koganei y Kiyoshi.

Para sorpresa de la mayoría (si es que no todos) fue una noche divertida y amena, exenta de tensión o momentos incómodos. Y tal y como Kouki había anticipado, después de cenar en el restaurante, todos partieron al apartamento de Kagami, quien ni se inmutó cuando propusieron su casa como el próximo lugar de reunión. Seijuurou, de manera aparentemente inconsciente, le agarró de la mano a penas se levantaron de su asiento, no soltándole incluso cuando estaban sentados en el piso del atestado apartamento. Tanto Kawahara como Fukuda le sonrieron con burla o le golpearan en broma por lo _tierna y romántica _pareja que parecían. Furi les mató con la mirada toda la noche.

_Pero Kouki debió preverlo._ Akashi era, después de todo (ya desde un par de meses), abierta y desvergonzadamente afectuoso cuando se encontraba de buen humor; sin importar quien les rodeara.

"Emm… y-, ¿cuánto, eehh, llevan juntos?" Preguntó Fukuda después de que Kagami partiera a la cocina con Kuroko y Kiyoshi detrás para ayudarle a preparar algo, dejando al resto de los _presentes _investidos en sus propias conversaciones; incluyendo Kawahara y Hiroshi, que se movieron al principio con incomodidad por estar con Akashi tan cerca.

"Cumpliremos 7 meses a comienzos de marzo, ¿no es así, mi vida?" Replicó Seijuurou abrazando a un Kouki rojo de la vergüenza por la cintura. Furi, volteando su mirada a su novio, no dudó en asesinarle con sus ojos al escuchar como Koichi se atragantaba con su bebida, mientras Hiroshi ocultaba una sonrisita estúpida (_Oohh, como sería el blanco de sus bromas más tarde… _temió el castaño).

"S-si, creo que tienes razón, _Akashi_" Respondió casi en un siseo, sintiendo su rostro caliente y sudoroso por la mortificación. Seijuurou, entrecerrando los ojos por la falta de intimidad y distancia de su apellido, arrugó los labios antes de enfocar su vista en los amigos de Furihata (que continuaban intentando superar el _shock_)

"A decir verdad, por esa misma razón estoy aquí. Como las próximas semanas indudablemente acapararán mucho de mi tiempo, decidí presentarme antes y ver a _mi Kouki_" Furihata _sabía _que ésta era una de las tantas movidas manipuladores de su novio para moverle el piso con sus gestos y romanticismo, pero (¡maldita sea!), funcionó _perfectamente. _Kouki no pudo evitar mirarle con sorpresa por esa revelación inesperada.

"… ¿E-en serio?" Preguntó en un susurro. _Asique _esa_ era la razón de por qué estaba tan molesto de que no podríamos estar juntos este fin de semana, _pensó con un suspiro aliviado. Toda la carga sobre sus hombros, sus dudas y miedos, desaparecieron en cuanto Akashi le sonrió con esa dulzura que reservaba para momentos más privados.

"No podremos pasar nuestro aniversario juntos, y tenía que verte al menos una vez antes. Me disculpo profusamente si te impuse mi presencia, amor" Dijo el pelirrojo tomándole la mano y besándole sobre sus dedos.

"G-gracias" Murmuró Kouki sonrojado, sonriente, feliz y aliviado. Sabía que aun les quedaba hablar sobre lo que había pasado; pues él también tenía que pedir perdón, _pero ahora, todo estaba bien… _

"… ¿No crees que son un poco cursis?" Kawahara susurró sin mucha discreción.

"Si, hasta me da vergüenza mirarlos" Respondió Fukuda con burla.

"¡Cállense!" Alegó Furihata completamente rojo, Sei sonriendo a su lado.

Compartieron con los demás hasta que Kouki comenzó pestañear varias veces para despejarse del sueño. Akashi, siempre atento, decidió que ya era de marcharse, despidiéndose y agradeciendo a todos por recibirle sin prejuicios. Como el reloj marcaba pasada la medianoche, encontraron la residencia Furihata sumida en la oscuridad; seguramente su hermano mayor estaba donde su novia, o jugando sus predilectos juegos encerrado en su cuarto, pero la casa permanecía en silencio.

Los novios no retrasaron su entrada. Se asearon con discreción y tranquilidad. Estiraron un futón junto a la cama (sólo como _show) _y se acostaron juntos antes de besarse por unos cuantos minutos. _El sueño no tardó en vencerles. _

El siguiente día no fue muy diferente. Despertaron temprano, desayunaron con la familia, y salieron a penas tuvieron la oportunidad. Akashi, fiel a su palabra, le trató como si fuese el día de su aniversario, consintiendo a sus deseos y regalándole todo lo que Kouki miraba dos veces. Y aunque almorzaron y pasearon con total soltura por la privacidad y solitud que les envolvía, Seijuurou insistió en cenar en casa de Kouki, argumentando que sería descortés desaparecer tan de improvisto, cuando los Furihata habían sido tan comprensivos al hospedarle sin previo aviso (pues se marchaba esta noche a Kioto). Kouki aceptó con un encogimiento de hombros, siempre contento de compartir con sus padres y hermano, y ya no _tan _avergonzado de unir a su novio a momentos familiares.

"Y cuéntame, Akashi-kun, cómo te ha ido en la escuela" Preguntó su madre con una sonrisa amigable mientras cenaban con toda la familia reunida. Furihata se controló para no rodar los ojos ante su expresión emocionada, ya conocedor del cariño que le tenía su progenitora a su novio.

"Mamá-, para qué preguntas esas cosas, si te he dicho como mil veces que Sei es el primero de su clase _y generación_"

"Kouki, no seas maleducado, deja que él responda" Reprochó la mujer. Su hermano mayor le sonrió con burla mientras su padre asintió en acuerdo con su mamá (como siempre). Akashi, agarrándole la mano por debajo de la mesa, sonrió con educación.

"Está bien, Furihata-san; de hecho, tal y como Kouki ha mencionado, soy el primero de mi clase; por lo que, académicamente, todo ha estado bien" **[*]** Kouki se encogió ante la elección de palabras (sólo _académicamente todo estaba bien), _sabiendo que Seijuurou se refería a la discusión que les distanció por estos días.

"Totalmente lo contrario a _Kou-chan_" Se burló su hermano después de reír.

"¡H-hey!... eso no es cierto" Furihata alegó abriendo los ojos con indignación. El castaño estuvo tentando de pedirle a su mamá que parara a su Kazuki con sus bromas, pero se detuvo a tiempo (creyendo que se vería muy infantil e inmaduro ante Akashi).

"¿Crees que no vi tu examen de cálculo?... Hasta a mi me iba mejor" Continuó su hermano mientras comía.

"Estuvo súper difícil, y entró materia que el profesor no había asignado" Se defendió Kouki después de resoplar con las mejillas rojas de molestia.

"Mmm~… Ya, como digas"

"Si bien es cierto, ese resultado no fue el mejor…" Interrumpió Seijuurou "… Kouki es excepcional en todo lo que se refiere al ámbito científico; sino mal recuerdo, obtuvo la calificación más alta en biología ¿verdad, amor?" **[*] **Furihata, con los palillos a medio camino de su boca, miró a su novio con la cara tan roja como un cangrejo colorado. Su interior, caliente y palpitante, le dejó por las nubes y débil. Sintiendo las miradas de sus padres (y escuchando la risita de Kazuki), Kouki carraspeó y pestañeó varias veces para recuperar la compostura.

"E-ehh… yo… s-si. Al-algo así"

Como si nada hubiese pasado, todos continuaron con su cena, charlando de manera amena y amistosa. Su hermano, por fortuna, no aportó ningún otro comentario irritante o bochornoso, sino contando anécdotas de su experiencia en la universidad, que sacaron más de un risa en la mesa. Cerca de media hora más tarde, mamá Furihata se dirigió a sus hijos.

"Kazuki **[*]**, Kouki, ¿podrían ir a buscar el postre?" Los dos castaños partieron sin chistar a la cocina, donde un postre de leche les esperaba sobre el mesón principal. Su hermano, sin preguntar, lo tomó entre sus manos y apuntó con la cabeza hacia los estantes detrás de su espalda.

"Hey, tu lleva los platos mientras yo cargo esto… _amor~_"

"Cállate, tonto" Replicó Kouki rojo hasta las orejas. Su hermano salió de la cocina riendo discretamente.

A penas terminaron de cenar (y de ayudar a retirar la mesa), Furihata acompañó a su novio a la estación de tren. De la mano y con sus frentes pegadas, se prometieron miles de mensajes de textos, charlas o llamadas diarias, notificaciones cada ciertas horas, todo multiplicado por 100 hasta que se volvieran a reunir en abril, cuando ya serían oficialmente alumnos de 3er año.

"Te amo" Le dijo Seijuurou besándole con ternura. Kouki, pasando sus brazos por el cuello contrario, le apretó contra su cuerpo para corresponder con el doble de efusión, arrepentido de no haberle tocado más durante el tiempo que contaron hoy en la tarde. Se acariciaron todo lo que podían en público; besaron todo lo que sus labios podían aguantar; susurraron palabras que sólo ellos escucharían…

_Y se despidieron con una mirada profunda y anhelante cuando el tren arribó…_

**.**

**.**

Esa separación no había sido precisamente fácil. Hubo desesperación, añoranza, ansiedad, melancolía, dolor, pero también esperanza.

Kouki, cuando le volvió a ver en la misma fecha que Seijuurou le prometió, sonrió de oreja a oreja, sonrojado por la emoción, con el corazón en llamas y loco por sus latidos, con el cuerpo rebosante de energía por tenerle cerca, con el cerebro hecho una burbuja de amor, con las manos temblando por apretarle a su figura deseosa. Le besó una y otra vez en los labios, mejillas y cuello, y sólo pudo reír cuando su novio le volvió a llamar _"Amor", "Mi cielo" y "Mi vida" _frente a amigos y desconocidos los días siguientes_; _admitiendo para sus adentros que quizás esos sobrenombres _no era taaan malos… _y al contrario, una inusitada ternura le invadía al escuchar todas esas frases cursis.

Excepto _esa _vez… que aun estaba grabada en su retina con fuego…

**.**

**.**

"Souta me informó que visitaste a _Yukimaru_ayer por la tarde" **[*] **Comentó con aparente desapego Akashi _padre. _Seijuurou, con los ojos cerrados (al igual que su progenitor) disfrutaba de su _cena familiar, _en la que Kouki estaba rígido y cuidadoso de hacer cualquier ruido que perturbara el silencio de la refinada y gran sala.

"Así es, padre. Quería que Kouki lo conociera" Furihata casi atragantó con la comida que descendía en su garganta al ser mencionado, ya que eso destruía sus planes de pasar totalmente desapercibo para el inflexible hombre que entonaba ese _mmhh _que más parecía _ahh _(tan parecido al de Akashi) como toda respuesta. Sólo silencio le siguió a ese pequeño intercambio, que Furihata, de manera irónica, encontraba sofocante.

"¿Disfrutaste del _Club Campestre, _Furihata-kun?" Kouki, rígido, tenso, con sudor frío cayéndola por las patillas y nuca, volteó rápidamente al padre de su novio, encontrándose con esos ojos tan similares a los de Seijuurou, pero al mismo tiempo tan diferentes (más fríos, más distantes, más duros e inexpresivos… _vacíos, _pensó el castaño).

"E-eh, si, mucho. L-los paisajes son hermosos, y las actividades, muy variadas; aunque... estuvimos con Yukimaru gran parte del día." Respondió tragando velozmente sus alimentos. Sei, sentado en la cabecera derecha de la mesa (según la perspectiva de Furi), le susurró que tuviese cuidado, antes de mirarle con una sonrisita jocosa.

"Y aun así no lograste cabalgarlo por más de 5 minutos" Se burló antes de beber de su agua. Kouki, rojo de la vergüenza, y ofendido por convertirse en el chiste de la cena, le mandó una mirada enojada, que sólo logró agrandar aun más la sonrisa de Akashi _hijo. _

"Es mucho más difícil de lo que imaginé" Kouki alegó con lo poco de dignidad que le quedaba (intentando no alzar demasiado la voz), desanimado e indignado por ser burlado ante Akashi-_sama_, que les observaba de reojo con un tinte curioso.

"Entonces necesitas más práctica" Arguyó Seijuurou volviendo a su plato. Kouki quiso refutar, pero Akashi _padre _habló antes con voz austera y autoritaria.

"No dejes que interfiera con tus tareas y obligaciones, Seijuurou"

"Por supuesto que no, padre; de todos modos, puedo llevar a Kouki sólo una vez al mes"

"Eh, ¿E-estás diciendo que pretendes llevarme _cada _vez que venga a visitarte" Pálido y sudoroso, Furihata se compadeció de su pobre y abusado trasero, que hoy le dolía hasta para suspirar.

"No te preocupes, mi vida. Lo manejarás en poco tiempo"

_Oh, no… _pensó Kouki tenso.

Prácticamente hundiéndose en el asiento, Furihata sintió como su estómago se encogía como si bajase por una colina muy alta. Se sintió mareado. Expuesto. _Humillado. _Sin saber por qué, miró a Akashi _padre _que, aunque no denotaba demasiado en su rostro, miraba fijamente a su hijo, claramente sorprendido con el apelativo tan afectuoso que su_ heredero_ acabada de expulsar con tanta facilidad. Kouki deseó pararse y golpear al emperador con su plato lleno de comida. Deseó gritarle por ponerle en esa situación _tan _bochornosa. Su cabeza bombeó y se calentó por la vergüenza. Su mirada se nubló y sus dedos fallaron en sostener los utensilios.

_Contrólate… respira. Eso es. Otra vez. Una, dos, tres... eso, así es… Vamos, Kouki, tu puedes. _

Sintiendo como su corazón parecía calmarse y volver a su presión normal, Furihata intentó controlar la irritación y disgusto mientras volvía a sus alimentos, anotando con _sangre _que esta noche _si o si _hablaría con Seijuurou sobre esos-… _nombrecitos… _

La cena, por fortuna, siguió su curso normal: silenciosa, y algunas interrumpida con una u otra pregunta de Akashi _padre _a su hijo, que respondía con cortesía y frialdad. Al finalizar, los novios no tardaron en excusarse al dormitorio del pelirrojo, alegando cansancio por un día tan agitado.

Al atravesar la puerta de la habitación, Seijuurou no tardó en alargar una mano hasta su castaño, apretando su brazo y tirándole hacia su cuerpo, ya desesperado por sentirle piel contra piel en la oscuridad y privación de su cuarto. Sin embargo, contrario a sus planes, Furihata se alejó de su agarre y cuerpo con un resoplido poco disimulado.

"Kouki… ¿Pasa algo malo?" Akashi preguntó intentando acercarse. Furihata de inmediato volteó hacia él, con los ojos abiertos y sorprendidos.

"¿Algo malo?..." Repitió Furi mirando hacia el techo con un suspiro. "Sei… ¿Cómo se te _ocurre_ llamarme _mi vida, _en frente de tu _padre?_" Seijuurou permaneció en su lugar, estático y precavido, titubeante de realizar un movimiento que pudiese alertar y estresar a su agitada pareja.

"Siendo honesto, no entiendo tu molestia; no encuentro ningún error en mis actos" Repuso el pelirrojo con calma y suavidad, fallando en localizar el problema en esta situación. Si, es cierto, había llamado _mi vida _a su novio ante su padre; no obstante… ¿por qué eso debería considerarse cómo una falta?... ¿Acaso no era común llamar de manera cariñosa a la persona que amas?

"¿Error?... Seijuurou" Suspiró Furihata tocándose la frente con una mano. Akashi se tensó al verle tan estresado "… me sentí _completamente_ avergonzado; casi me desmayé allá abajo"

"Estás exagerando" Interrumpió Akashi con una expresión neutral y severa.

"¡No, no lo estoy!" Arguyó Kouki enseguida. "… _Siempre_ haces lo mismo. Frente a desconocidos. Frente a mis _amigos, _mi familia…y ahora tu padre… ug" Terminó el castaño para caminar hasta la cama, donde se sentó como si estuviese agotadísimo (y lo estaba, _emocionalmente_).

"¿Tanto te molesta?" Susurró Seijuurou sintiéndose… _derrotado… _decepcionado de sí mismo por haber ignorado los sentimientos de su pareja. Kouki, al escucharle tan poco controlado, alzó los ojos con rapidez, levantando las manos y negando con la cabeza.

"No es que me… moleste _en sí_… pero, me da muuucha vergüenza. Preferiría que se quedara entre nosotros" Dijo encogiendo los hombros.

"…Ya veo" Murmuró Seijuurou sentándose a su lado, con cierta distancia entre sus cuerpos. Kouki, sintiendo la separación como un océano impuesto, se mordió bien fuerte los labios mientras se pegaba al costado de su pareja, sonriéndole tímido y nervioso por su anterior arrebato. Akashi le observó con atención y disculpa, alargando una mano para acariciarle la mejilla sonrojada.

"¿P-por qué lo haces?" Preguntó Kouki antes de cerrar los ojos por la ternura de su toque. "¿T-te gusta, no sé, avergonzarme?"

"Por supuesto que no; no seas obtuso" Replicó Seijuurou irritado.

"¿Entonces…?" Presionó el castaño con una expresión vacilante. Akashi, mirándole con profundidad e intensidad, tragó sonoramente antes de suspirar.

"¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me llamaste Sei?"

"¿Cómo olvidarlo?" _Si con eso todo esto había empezado…_, pensó Kouki con una sonrisita interna.

"No tienes porque mentir ahora, pero _sé, _que esas alturas yo aún no era de tu… _completo _gusto"

"¡Sei! Eso no-"

"Kouki…" Le interrumpió Seijuurou con inusual dureza. Furi, un poco intimidado, pero harto de fingir, relajó su cuerpo y le miró con ojos imploradores.

"Ug… está bien, no es que no me _gustaras… _sino que… todavía no estaba seguro de que podríamos funcionar" Ratificó vacilante. Akashi, aunque ya sabía lo anterior, aun así sintió un apretón doloroso en su pecho, un vacío en el estómago y un nudo en la garganta. Carraspeando discretamente, unió las manos para continuar.

"Independiente de eso… independiente de tus sentimientos en esa época, yo _si _estaba seguro de lo que teníamos; de lo que sentía por ti"

"Sei…" Susurró Kouki con dulzura y fascinación. Akashi alzó los ojos con ese color tan particular, derretido por el sonido de su nombre en esos deliciosos labios.

"Y al escucharte llamarme de _esa _manera; el ver como admitías abiertamente tu conexión y relación conmigo fue…, _portentoso_…" Admitió no sin cierta vergüenza. "…Quería que todo el mundo supiera que estábamos juntos…. _Quiero _que todo el mundo lo sepa" Corrigió con firmeza. "…Me disculpo si por esa muestra de posesividad te he causado angustia y bochorno en cualquiera de sus formas. Esa nunca fue mi intención"

"No me causaste _angustia… _pero si vaaarios ataques~"

"Lo siento"

"No, _yo _lo siento. Debí hablarlo contigo antes… y además, mi reacción fue exagerada…" Sonriendo, Kouki agarró una mano de Sei para llevarla a sus labios. "… No es que me moleste o algo parecido... Incluso, me gusta, _un poquito_" Confesó con las mejillas rojas.

"¿Un poquito?" Preguntó Akashi con una mueca divertida.

"Mmm-… me dejas todo mortificado, pero… súper derretido, especialmente cuando agregas algo cursi"

"¿Entonces, puedo continuar llamándote en esos términos?" Susurró Seijuurou pegando su frente a la contraria, hablando sobre sus labios y embriagándose con el aroma que desprendía su pareja.

"Sip…" Respondió y alargó Kouki, besándole con suavidad.

"¿Amor, mi cielo, mi vida, cariño… _bebé_?"

"Ug, no, de ninguna manera _bebé_" Dijo Furi arrugando los labios.

"Bebé descartado" Bromeó Sei llevando sus manos hasta el cuello del castaño, afirmándole en su lugar y acercando sus rostro.

"Mm~"

No mucho después, los dos se encontraban estirados sobre las mantas revueltas, con sólo su ropa interior cubriendo sus pieles perladas en sudor. Akashi, rojo por el esfuerzo y deseo, tocaba con ardor e intensidad la figura de su pareja, sumisamente estirado en las frazadas, jadeante y todo rosado por su excitación. _Nada era más bello que Kouki en esos momentos. _O así pensó el pelirrojo al besarle y chuparle el cuello y pecho con su lengua y dientes.

Furihata, con los ojos entrecerrados por la nube de éxtasis, se lamió los labios antes de apretar su rostro en el cuello caliente de su novio.

"¿Q-quieres dormir?" Preguntó Kouki con los ojos oscurecidos y nublados, sus labios, hinchados y húmedos, se sentían ultra sensibles contra la piel perlada del _emperador._

"¿Dormir?...Vaya, y yo que pensaba sugerirte una actividad _un poco_ más vigorosa que recostarnos sobre la cama"

"¿En serio? Sei~ me leíste la mente"

"Por supuesto, si soy absoluto"

"Entonces… qué estás esperando para tomarme, _bebé…_"

Ambos no tardaron en reír como niños, antes de besarse con deseos de quitarse el aire….

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

**¡Aaaahhhh! Esto se me fue TOTALMENTE de las manos (como siempre, la verdad). Se supone que sería una historia tierna y cursi para celebrar San Valentín (aunque creo que igual cumple su propósito), pero terminó mutando en este monstruo que no cabe directamente en ninguna categoría. En fin, ojalá les haya gustado :3… Fue escrito con mucho amor y cariño; especialmente las partes donde Akashi llama a Furi con esos "nombrecitos"… xD, sinceramente, no puedo evitar pensar que Sei DE VERDAD sería así… Reacio a ocultar su amor y devoto a demostrar quién es su pareja…. Y fue muuuuy gracioso imaginarme a Kouki todo avergonzado por el descaro de Akashi. Sé para algunos lo anterior puede parecer exagerado, pero no para todos es fácil escuchar esos nombres…. Yo, al menos, creo que le pegaría con un martillo a cualquier que me llamara "osito" o algo asi… **

**Este Fic, como puse al principio, está dedicado a TODOS LOS AMANTES del Akafuri; asique, si eres uno, ¡Esto es para ti ;)!**

**Aclaraciones:**

**[*]**Según lo que leí de Rakuzan, su lema o moto en japonés es _"Wa Monbu Ryouounanode" _que en inglés vendría a ser algo como: _"Accomplishment in both letters and arms". _Sé que mi traducción no es especialmente buena, pero… bah~… la esencia sigue ahí…

**[*] **Lo de los auriculares azules lo saqué por una de las fotos al final de un capítulo de KnB, esos donde sale _"See you next week"… _En ella muestran a los tres novatos, presumiblemente, en una tienda de música, y Kouki sale con unos audífonos azules… La idea la robé de ahí ;)

**[*] **Eso de que Seijuurou _nunca bromea, _lo saqué de la información del volumen 30 del manga donde dice que Akashi es incapaz de hacer bromas. Lo que tomé como algo literal, dejando a libre interpretación que eso no quita que pueda ser sarcástico o burlarse.

**[*] **Según los últimos capítulos del manga, Akashi, al volver a su "antiguo" yo (u Oreshi, como le llaman algunos), retorna a llamar a su compañeros (actuales y ex's) de manera respetuosa, lo que se evidencia cuando vuelve a llamar KUROKO a- bueno, obvio, Kuroko y a sus compañeros de equipo por sus apellidos (Hayama, Mibuchi y Nebuya)

**[*] **Eso de "hablar rápido" es REVELADO en la bibliografía de Furihata Kouki en el KuroFes, bajo su _habilidad especial. _(Lo que, admitámoslo, es bastante gracioso xD)

**[*] **También en KuroFes se informa que su familia está compuesta por su madre, padre y hermano mayor.

**[*] **Al igual que las anteriores, bajo su plato favorito, se revela que es "Omelette rice" que vendría a ser "omelette (o tortilla) de arroz"

**[*] **Me pareció una buena oportunidad para mencionar esto de la "desarrollada habilidad observadora" de Kouki, pues, es bastante curioso (e importante para la evolución del personaje) que Furi es el PRIMERO (No Hyuuga, Kagami, Riko, Kuroko o Kiyoshi…) en notar a Mayuzumi… al preguntarse de manera interna,: _"…Es verdad que mientras le observaba calentar pude notar que definidamente está en un nivel alto… pero, hay algo sobre él… ¿A quién me recuerda?"… _Furihata, literalmente, es el primero en darnos una pista de lo que ese personaje significará más adelante.

¡O! También es Kouki el primero en caer en cuenta de que Mibuchi NOTA a Kuroko pensando (de nuevo internamente): _"… pero, por otra parte, él notó a Kuroko de una manera totalmente normal… Incluso la audiencia le está prestando más atención que antes…" _

**Furihata es simplemente magnifico (L)**

En fin, a pesar de todas esas observaciones, Kouki NUNCA las verbaliza, lo que, según mi opinión, es algo que debe aprender a hacer (al menos en el ámbito deportivo).

[*] Para los que se preguntaban, en esta escena me refiero a la canción de Jocelyn Pook, "Masket Ball" de la película "Eyes Wide Shut". Honestamente, a mi me para los pelos cada vez que la escucho.

**[*] **(Info sacada de internet) "…Si bien los términos existen, no se utilizan las palabras para referirse a suegra/o o yerna/o. En el primer caso, el yerno llama a su suegra okaasan (madre) y al suegro otoosan (padre), o más comúnmente, por el nombre propio seguido del sufijo -**SAN**…"

**[*] **También sacado de KuroFes, la mejor asignatura de Kouki es "Biología"

**[*] **Elegí este nombre (Kazuki) para el hermano mayor de Kouki porque, según leía en internet, significa "esperanza, deseo, anhelo, brillar" es decir, LO MISMO que "Kouki". Me pareció tierno pensar que los padres hayan elegido sus nombres basados en lo mismo n.n

**[*] **YUKIMARU, para quienes no lo crean, es totalmente CANON. Es el caballo de Akashi; pueden verificarlo al revisar su biblio ;)


End file.
